No Matter What Izuru Kira
by ZuraElectra
Summary: Amaya Yukimura is the co- lieutenant of squad 3, she is loyal to her long time friend Izuru Kira the other liutenant and her Captain, Captain Ichimaru. But when Izuru and Amaya come to like each other more than just friends, their loyalty, friendship, sense of duty and honour will be put to the test. Can they really build a relationship and hold it together no matter what?
1. Chapter 1:The Birthday pt1

Amaya Yukimura is the Co- lieutenant of squad 3 with Izuru Kira . She has Caramel, coffee skin with purple eyes and black hair , but when the sun shines on it her hair can be mistaken for purple or blue. She has been friends with Izuru since they were children with them living in the same district. Izuru and Amaya would often play together though sometimes that play turned into something more like good conversations. This can be said as a reason why Izuru and Amaya work well together. When Amaya went to the Soul Reaper academy she was very surprised to be in the top class as Izuru, at the time not trusting in her own abilities. This led to her and Izuru meeting Renji , Momo and later Shuhei. Amaya is like Izuru in certain ways such as, being seen as shy and quiet to most people. Though this is the case when it comes to her duties and her squad Amaya is a quick thinker and confident in her abilities, this also gives confidene to her squad as she is a natural leader when she has to be. Amaya does not really drink and if she does its normally for a good reason. Even so, she often laughs when she see's other people drunk like Izuru or Shuhei.  
Her Zanpakuto's name is Taiki Tenshi (Atmosphere Angel).  
Taiki Tenshi Zanpakuto:

When it is released the blade turns icy silver and near the beginning of the hilt a pair of pure white angel wings appear. At the bottom of the hilt 2 long blue ribbons that are plaited together are clipped to it

_**3 months before Aizen, Ichimaru's and Tousen's betrayal.**_

Amaya lay in her bed. Even though she had a ton of paper work to do she wanted just 15 more minutes of sleep before work. Bang, Bang! "UGHH!" Amaya moaned. "Amaya open up!" Renji shouted. "I'm asleep! " Amaya screeched. "Your obviously not if your talking to me. Amaya could almost see the smirk on Renji's face. "ABARAI!" Amaya shouted. Always calling people by there last name when was angry. "Great Renji now you've gone and made her mad." This time it was Shuhei. "Amaya please open the door." Now Momo. "How many of them are outside my door!" Amaya thought. "Come on Amaya, open up." Rangiku said. Amaya shoved the pillow over her head.

_**Outside**_

"She's not going to let us in." Izuru said warningly. "Ok but were going whether she likes it or not." Rangiku said. "And how do you propose we get in." Shuhei spoke. "I'll pick the lock." Rangiku said enthusiastically. "I don't know about that, Amaya's going to be mad." Izuru warned. "I agree with Izuru, she wont like it" Momo spoke.

_**Back inside.**_

Silence Click, Click, screech! "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Amaya screamed. Inside her room was Izuru, Renji, Shuhei, Renji and Rangiku. "Why did you do that for all you know I could have been naked." Amaya said still annoyed but a lot calmer. Both Izuru and Shuhei's face went a shade of red that put Renji's hair to shame. "Oh were you naked Amaya." Renji said eagerly a very perverted smile on his face. WHAM! Renji fell to the floor as a 500 page hardcover crashed into his face. "Ok I'm sorry." Renji moaned. "That's What I thought." Amaya said unsympathetically. "Do you even know what day it is today Amaya." Izuru spoke his cheeks still pink. "Of course, the 3rd of April." Amaya said happily. "Don't you even remember why todays important." Momo questioned. "Of course I do, I just thought I could get 15 more minutes in bed before being bombarded by people on my birthday." Amaya said. "Oh so you do remember" Said Shuhei. "Well of course I do. What do you take me for." Amaya responded. "Well.." Renji got out. "You will be quiet ,unless you want the Legend of the Yuki Onna in the balls." Amaya said emotionlessly. "Calm down Amaya." Izuru said softly. "Oh sorry Izuru I got a little frustrated." Amaya said blushing slightly. Momo and Rangiku looked at each other smiling. "Ok lets start the presents." Momo said excitedly. "Presents... you know you didn't have to." Amaya said. "Nonsense we wanted to." Said Momo. "Wait a minute if you were sleeping how come your dressed." asked Rangiku. "Well I got up and got ready, but I saw the time and I thought I could get an extra 15 minutes nap." Amaya explained. "Here we go." Momo said Heaping the present onto Amaya's lap. Amaya opened the box to reveal a pair of 500 hundred page books. "I knew you were looking for something long and interesting so I got you the set of books detailing some of the myths in the world of the living." Momo smiled. "Thank you Momo." Amaya said smiling. "Me next." Rangiku squealed. Rangiku put a long box in Amaya's hands. Amaya opened it to revel a tall bottle of sake. "Rangiku thanks but you know I don't drink much." Amaya said. "Then keep it for when you need it ." Rangiku suggested. "Here you go." Renji said handing a small wooden box. "Renji its got a half eaten chocolate bar in it." Said a confused Amaya. "Well I got hungry on the way here." Renji explained smirking "Idiot" Shuhei said. "Well it's the thought that counts and besides the box is really pretty." Amaya smiled. "Hey me next here you go I made it myself." Shuhei beamed handing Amaya a pink bag. Amaya dove into the bag and pulled out the most tattered amateur sewn, piece of garbage Kimono she had ever laid eyes upon. "Well what do you think, I can make quite a good looking piece of clothing can't I!" Shuhei smiled. An anime sweat drop appeared on Amaya's head. "Th...thanks Shuhei, I don't know what to say." Amaya said "I know what to do with it though." Amaya thought taking a little glance towards the fireplace. "Ok last, but certainly not least, Izuru!" Momo yelled excitedly. "What is this a world of the living game show, whatever it's called." Renji said somewhat annoyed cause he wasn't introduced like that. "Happy birthday Amaya." Izuru said quietly placing a small square box in her hands. Amaya opened the box and gasped. In the box, laid on a cushion was a blue ribbon chocker with a purple crystal tear drop hanging of a circle from the centre. On closer inspection was the marigold symbol of squad 3. A symbol that Amaya had always loved. "Oh wow, its so pretty." Momo said in complete wonder. "Oh Izuru... its beautiful, you really shouldn't have it must have been so expensive." Amaya said almost lost for words. "No it wasn't anything that could break my bank and besides I really wanted to get you something special." Izuru said quickly not trying to sound like an idiot. "Izuru thank you." Amaya said hugging him. This caught Izuru by complete surprise but he hugged her back seconds later. "Oh look, Amaya's crying!" said Rangiku. "I'm not, I'm just a little bit emotional and happy I have a great bunch of friends like you guys." Amaya said wiping away a tear. "AWWWWWWWWW!" Both Rangiku and Momo squealed. "Hey Izuru could you help me put it on." Amaya asked. "I, uh, sure yeah here." Izuru managed to say as Amaya turned around and lifted her hair up. Izuru blushed as he put the chocker around her neck. "Is that, uh too, uh tight Amaya." Izuru broke out. "No its perfect, I'm going wear it all the time no matter what ." Amaya said holding the crystal tear drop in her fingers and then let it go so it fell where her neck ended. "I'm really glad you like it Amaya" Said Izuru as he saw her slightly blush but didn't really register it. Momo looked to Shuhei and they both smiled. "OH NO I'VE GOT ALL THAT PAPER WORK TO DO!" Amaya screamed suddenly remembering. "No you don't I did all last night after you went." Izuru said. "You stayed up all night and did all that paper work?" Amaya asked astonished. "Well I know I would hate to do that on my birthday so I thought you could spend the day doing what you want instead." Izuru smiled. "Oh thank you Izuru, but we still have to go to the office quickly." Amaya reminded him. "Yeah I know" Izuru said. "Ok I'll catch up with you, go on ahead." Amaya said. "Oh before you go, were all meeting up for drinks tonight" Rangiku chimed. "Oh ok cool." Everyone said. "Bye Amaya see you later." Shuhei and Izuru said walking out the door, shortly followed by Renji jumping out of the open window and running to the squad 6 barracks.

_**Izuru**_

"She really liked it Izuru you must be really pleased." Shuhei said smirking. "I honestly don't know what your talking about." Izuru said acting innocent. "Oh come on Izuru, we both know you like Amaya more than a friend. I mean the way she reacted when she hugged you, man you looked really nervous." Shuhei laughed. "I, uh , well, yeah I really like her Shuhei but don't tell the others ok especially Renji or Rangiku." Izuru broke out. "Don't worry I won't." Shuhei assured him. "Besides I think, she only thinks of me as a friend anyway." Izuru said a little defeated. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." Shuhei smiled knowingly.

_** Amaya**_

"Bye!" Shouted Rangiku running out the door. "So now that Rangiku's gone we can talk properly." Momo smiled. "What do you mean?" questioned Amaya "You like Izuru don't you." "No I wouldn't, I mean he's my friend, I, Uh well..." Amaya said. "Ha I knew it you like him don't you." Momo said triumphantly. "Yeah but one don't tell Rangiku and I don't think he's interested in me anyway. I think he likes Rangiku." Amaya said flatly. "Then why would he go out of his way to make this a special day for you." Momo suggested. "Because we've been friends since we were kids." "Oh I know what this is. Amaya you are more than good enough for him." Momo said. "If only that were true, but there's nothing special about me." Amaya said sounding slightly flat and defeated. "STOP THAT, YOUR PERFECT FOR HIM, YOUR ONE OF THE PRETTIEST GIRLS I KNOW AND IN YOUR SQUAD, YOUR SMART AND YOUR AVERAGE HEIGHT WHICH IS MORE THAN CAN BE SAID FOR TOUSHIRO!." Momo yelled in exasperation. "Thanks Momo and don't let Captain Hitsugaya hear you say that. _**Squad 3 Barracks**_ Amaya walked in her and Izuru's office with a small grin on her face. "Oh hey Amaya." Said Izuru "Hey how are things here." Amaya asked. "Fine" Izuru yawned. "Oh Izuru you must be exhausted, you know you didn't have to do the paper work and I would rather you hadn't if it meant you would have had a better sleep." Amaya said feeling guilty. "No I slept fine and like I said I wanted too." Izuru assured her. knock, knock "Come on in!" Shouted Amaya loud enough so the person could hear her. In walked Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku. "We've just come in to wish you happy birthday Amaya. "Oh thank you." Said Amaya as she started to giggle remembering Momo's height comment earlier. "What is so funny." Captain Hitsugaya asked. "Well um I' just thinking about what Lieutenant Hinomori said to me earlier." Amaya giggled covering her mouth with her hands to stop her laughter spreading. " What did she say." Hitsugaya asked annoyed. "Well I'm not allowed to say..." "Tell me...Now!" Hitsugaya said demonically, flames appearing around him. "SHE SAID YOU WERE MIDGETS!" Amaya exclaimed scared. "MOMO!"

_**Squad 5 Barracks.**_

"Momo! echoes. "Uh oh!" Momo screams

_**Squad 3 Barracks**_

Hitsugaya ran out of the door. Rangiku turned around smiled, winked at Amaya and ran after her captain. "Great Momo told her, now I feel much better about ratting her out to Captain Hitsugaya." Amaya thought. "So how do you like the kimono Shuhei made you." Izuru said "I wish Shuhei would get a girl friend than she could tell him not to do these things. You know unless he's gay like Yumichika." Amaya giggled. "Hey I heard that woman!." Yumichika said annoyed. "Uh well she... uh..." Izuru stuttered trying to defend Amaya "No Izuru, it's ok, Yumichika its true, the way you act and say things makes you seem quite feminine." Amaya explained casually. "Well I'm not and for your information I'm just too beautiful for any of the girls here and to think I came to wish you happy birthday." Yumichika scoffed. "How about this, give me ten minutes and I'll meet you on the training ground so we can settle this." Amaya said "I'll be waiting." Yumichika said smiling happily at the thought of a fight and left. "Don't give me that look Izuru I was going to the training ground anyway. So the question is you going to come along or stay here all day ." Amaya asked teasingly. "Of course I'll come, but I thought you would want to spend your birthday in a better way." Izuru said "Its still morning and it will only be 2 hours so by the time its done it will be 12:00 plenty of time to do other stuff." Amaya said. At that moment Captain Ichimaru and Captain Aizen walked in. "Morning you two and a very happy birthday Amaya." Said Ichimaru "Yes happy birthday Amaya." Said Aizen "Oh thank you." Amaya said. " Where did you get that chocker? its very nice." Ichimaru said "Oh Izuru, gave it to me as a birthday gift." Amaya explained Ichimaru turns to Izuru. Izuru looks away embarrassed. Aizen placed two gifts on the table. "These are from me and captain Ichimaru." Aizen smiled "Oh thank you captains, but you really shouldn't have." "It was no trouble at all." Ichimaru said gleefully as always. Opening the presents Amaya pulled out a bottle of sakura scent from Ichimaru and a box of incense from Aizen. "Thank you these must have been very expensive" she said "Nothing that would break our banks, Now were going to take our leave." "Oh ok goodbye captains." Her and Izuru said. Aizen and Ichimaru then left. "Shall we go now?" She said. "Yeah I'm ready." said Izuru

_**Training Ground.**_ "You ready to be beaten Amaya." Yumichika smirks "I wouldn't be so cocky now lets start the fight." Amaya says her words holding no emotion.


	2. Chapter 2:The Birthday pt2

**_The training field_**

"Are you ready to be beaten Amaya" Yumichika said.

"I wouldn't be so cocky If I were you, lets start." Amaya said emotionlessly

"Ok here are the rules no Zanpakuto's just hand to hand combat." Yumichika grinned.

"Are you really that confident, ok then fair enough." Amaya sighed.

"What's going on Izuru." Momo said coming up behind him with Ikkaku.

" Oh Amaya is going up against Yumichika in hand to hand combat." Izuru explained

" I'm betting on Yumichika." Ikkaku smiled.

"Not so fast, you haven't even seen Amaya yet" Momo smiled.

Amaya blocked Yumichika's left and countered his right he was good, but she didn't have much time for this she wanted to get to grips with using her Zanpakuto. Yumichika went for Amaya's legs.

"Good move, but your too slow." She shouted.

Amaya tripped Yumichika sending him to the floor, she then twisted his arm behind his back and sat on him with her other hand holding hi head to the floor.

"I didn't even see that how did you do that?" Yumichika laughed.

"You really want to know." Amaya said helping up Yumichika while the others came over. Ikkaku looked astonished that she had beaten his friend with ease.

"Yeah I would like to know too." Ikkaku said.

"Well as you guys know I used to be in squad 5 and squad 4 but in between I was in squad 2 which is why I'm good with hand to hand combat." She explained.

"Why didn't you stay in squad 2 then ?" Yumichika asked.

"I am not cut out nor do I want to be an assassin." She said.

"Ok then I still have an hour and 45 minutes of time I was going to spend fighting so the question is who's going to train with me next."

"Well I would like..." Was all Ikkaku got out

"I will Amaya." Izuru said.

"Ok... then, lets go you and me, Izuru like old times." Amaya grinned

Izuru smiled "That's what I thought."

"But I wanted to..."

Momo and Yumichika both jabbed Ikkaku in the ribs.

"So how do you want to do this Amaya ?" Izuru asked

"Well I've done hand to hand already so lets use our shikai." She said.

Izuru pulled out his sword." Ok then...Raise your head Wabisuke!"

In return Amaya pulled out her sword and wiped her hand across the blade while it was turned horizontal.

"Spread your wings Taiki Tenshi!"

Amaya's blade turned Icy white , where the hilt started and the blade ended here a small pair of pure white wings and at the bottom of the hilt were two blue ribbons plaited together.

Taiki Tenshi

"I've never seen her sword release before, its pretty isn't it." Stated Yumichika.

"She has released it before but never used its power in a way we would notice by practising.

"So Izuru doesn't know what she can do with it." Ikkaku said.

"Exactly." Momo said.

Izuru and Amaya had the blades locked together, fighting for dominance,

"You've gotten better since we last practised Izuru." Amaya smiled through gritted teeth.

"Same to You Amaya." Izuru commented.

Izuru started hitting at her blade as she started blocking. Then suddenly her sword became heavy and she started to kneel to the floor, with it's weight.

"What ... in .. the?" She said.

"Wabisuke increases the weight of opponents blade with each strike making it dead weight." Izuru explained.

"Very clever but that's not going to keep me down," Amaya smiled raising her sword like it was weightless.

"But how.."

"My Taiki Tenshi is an atmospheric type, I can make the blade colder than ice, light like air and as faster as waterfall, so you strikes still won't make my sword heavy." She smiled.

"Impressive, so it seems were evenly matched." Izuru started to lock blades with her again.

"Is that really all you think I can do with my sword." She smiled.

"What else than?" Izuru asked.

Amaya jumped back and put the sword outstretched to her side.

"Yuki, Hana, Maru." Amaya chanted.

Suddenly white flowers started to appear around Izuru and they were spinning in a circle.

"Mizu." Amaya said at this Izuru jumped away as a large ball of water formed where he was just standing.

"Kori" Amaya said the final word and the entire orb turned into pure ice.

"Whoa!" Momo said astonished.

"Hey I gave you time to get out of the way if you didn't catch on that's up to you." Amaya smirked.

"I did catch on otherwise I would be in that ball of ice." Izuru said.

"So are you going to try and freeze me for the next hour and 15 minutes.?" Izuru asked.

Amaya smiled. "No and by the way your allowed to use kido for this one.

"Ok then Hado number 58 Tenran!" Izuru shouted.

This knocked Amaya back, but was also her advantage, doing a back flip in mid air .

"Yuki Hariken!" Amaya chanted and a hurricane of snow went crashing into Izuru.

But all was not as it appears as now Izuru had Amaya pinned to the floor.

"Your snow hurricane is a bit slow." Izuru smiled.

Amaya flipped herself and Izuru over so, now she had him pinned to the floor.

Amaya explained it. "It's meant to be, so it draws the person in."

And so began a flipping contest to see who would get on top. They stopped at the same time realising what this looked like. Amaya's cheeks went a small shade of pink which was not noticeable but she tried to stop all the same. Izuru was going crimson.

Yumichika and Momo were laughing there heads off.

Amaya had Izuru's blonde bang against her cheek. There faces were only millimetres apart and getting closer when...

"EMO, PRINCESS, GAY, BALDY, BUN-BUN." It was Yachiru.

Izuru and Amaya came away from each other and Izuru helped Amaya up.

"Hi Yachiru." Amaya smiled, she loved her nickname, it was the only one that wasn't offensive

"Happy birthday." Yachiru beamed.

"Wow we were so close." Izuru thought.

"Wait why is my nickname emo." Izuru said annoyed.

Yachiru beamed" Because your an emo."

" I am not .!" Izuru said annoyed.

"What did I tell you about calling me Gay why does everyone say that.!" Yumichika yelled.

"Can you play with me." Yachiru smiled.

Amaya felt her heart melt, she thought she was the cutest little thing ever.

"Ok lets play house me and Izuru used to when we were kids we can all play." Amaya grinned

"Don't remind me.." Izuru groaned.

"Yumichika can be the French maid." Amaya said quickly so he wouldn't notice.

"Wait, WHAT!"

**_After_**

"Bye !" Amaya waved as Momo, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru walked away.

"You want to go for a walk Amaya?" Izuru asked.

"Sure " Amaya said.

For a while they walked around the hills , until they stopped at a large Sakura tree. It was now 4 and only an hour till they were supposed to meet the others for drinks.

"So how has your birthday been Amaya?" Izuru asked.

"It's been perfect." Amaya sighed.

"what's wrong?" Izuru asked.

"No Amaya you've done more than that." Izuru assured her.

"But for every person I couldn't save I feel I have failed."

"You can't save everyone"

"I know that, but..."

"You can't do anymore than what you have accomplished cause there is nothing more to be done." He said.

"Izuru I..."

"Hey HEY, HEY !" Kiyone shouted behind her was Isane.

"Oh Isane, Kiyone what are you doing here?" Amaya asked.

"Were here to take you to y..." Isane's hands covered Kiyone's mouth.

" Were here cause Rangiku said it's time for you to come for drinks." Kiyone said.

"Oh is it that time already." Izuru said shocked at how much time had gone past.

**_After_**

The large spare room in the squad 10 barrack was pitch black and totally silent.

"Are you sure this is the place Kiyone ." Amaya asked.

"Yeah!"

"SUPRISE!" Everyone shouted jumping up and turning on the lights. There was Shuhei, Momo, Renji, Rangiku and Sentaro.

"Guys I said I didn't want any fuss."

Amaya was quickly separated from Izuru as Momo wanted to talk to her and Izuru went off with Shuhei .

"Why did you go rat me out to Toushiro." Momo whined Amaya was just noticing the large bump on her head.

"Cause you told Rangiku!" Amaya hissed quietly.

"She made tell honest."

At that moment Rangiku came over.

"So you like Izuru Huh, cool you should ask him out." Rangiku whispered.

"No I can't he doesn't like me and it would ruin our friendship." Amaya sighed.

"If you like her, why don't you ask her out." Shuhei said.

"Cause it would ruin our friendship and I think she likes you." Izuru sighed.

"Well I'm quite a prize if I say so myself but she dies not like me."

"How can you tell"

"Cause girls that like me are all over me and for a cutie like that I would have her in the palm of my hand and..."

"Shut up Shuhei!" Izuru shouted grabbing everyone's attention.

"Calm down. I was only joking ..."

"Sorry."

"What was that about ?" Momo asked.

"Who know but anyway you must be thinking how good he looks and how much you want him to hold you and.,,"

"Rangiku." Amaya shouted. though this annoyed her it was true.

"Hey that's my line." Toushiro appeared from behind Rangiku.

"OH Captain Hitsugaya how long have you been there?" Rangiku asked.

"Long enough, stop being a child and teasing her."

"Oh know you heard." Amaya wailed.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone and neither is Rangiku are you." Toushiro glared at her.

"No Captain" Rangiku sighed.

"Time for Party games!" Kiyone roared.

"Oh No!"


	3. Chapter 3: The birthday pt3

**_The Party_**

"Time for party games!" Kiyone screamed.

"Oh No!"

"Oh I have an Idea lets play truth, drink or dare."

"What's the other options?" Amaya groaned.

"7 minutes in heaven." Rangiku smiled, she could see the anger in Amaya's face.

"Lets play the first one!" Izuru said quickly.

"Captain are you going to play?" Rangiku asked.

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"To keep you from acting too crazy, when you get drunk." Toushiro glared at her.

"I don't act crazy"

"What are you saying, you always act crazy!"

"Ok so were going to spin an empty bottle of sake who ever it stops on it will be there turn." Shuhei said. "You can back out of one option but if you do, you get a terrible dare." Rangiku said maliciously. "Ok lets go!" Ikkaku grinned. "OK Amaya you spin the bottle first."Momo said. "Amaya span the bottle for it to land on Yumichika. "Truth, dare or drink?" Amaya asked. "Dare of course." Yumichika grinned. "Ok shout I'm gay!" "What No way, stop using this against me I'm not gay!" "nah ah uh, I'll give you an even worseif you don't do this so get withit." Amaya laughed. "I'm gay." "What was that?" Amaya Grinned. "I'm Gay." He said a bit but really annoyed. "What was that?" "I'M GAY I'M GAY I'M GAY, YOU HAPPY NOW." He shouted. "Yeah I am." Amaya giggled. Yumichika started to spin the bottle, it landed on Renji. "Drink." pouring himself some sake. "He then span the bottle for it to land on Momo. "Dare!" She said eagerly. "Ok I dare you to go up to Captain Hitsugaya and tussle his hair then jump on him saying, well done shorty." "No way,give me the worse one." Toushiro wasn't paying any attention. "This is the worse one." Renji smirked. Momo got upand went over to Toushiro, at first she stood still in front of him embarrassed. "What's wrong Momo" he asked. At that she pounced on him in a fit of laughter tussling his snow white hair. "Well done shorty, well done." "MOMO!" Toushiro shouted, hittingMomo on the same place again. "I'M SORRY IT WAS A DAREI SWEAR!"Momo yelled.

**_50 MINUTE LATER_**

"Ok spin that bottle Izuru." Shuhei said lazily he hadn't had a single go yet and he was getting bored. Izuru span the bottle and it actually landed on Shuhei.

"You know the drill." Izuru said he had drank on most of his turns but he still wasn't at all drunk.

"Dare." He said eagerly not knowing what he was in for. Izuru had that little knowing smile on his face when he was going todo something funny.

"Kiss Rangiku."

"What No way." Shuhei screamed.

All the girls except for Rangiku were laughing their heads off.

"Ok than stare at Rangiku for a good 3 minutes, without thinking those weird thoughts or having a nose bleed." Izuru said.

"WHAT WEIRD THOUGHTS?!" Rangiku said angrily.

"Nothing, Ok here goes." Shuhei started to stare, but his face was starting to go red. His nose was starting to tremble, then a thick gush of blood shot out from his nostril and he crashed into the floor.  
Amaya started to stick tissues up his nose and poked him, he didn't respond. Then Amaya punched him in the face and he soon woke up.

"Wake up moron and spin the bottle." Amaya said.

Shuhei dizzily span the bottle for it to and on Rangiku.

"Ok, drink" She said happily drinking some sake. She then span bottle for it to land on Amaya.

"Truth" Amaya said. "Ok do you like someone in this room" Rangiku smiled and Toushiro started to glare at her.

"I, uh, uh Give me the dare!" Amaya panicked.

"Ok you see that big bowl of water over there." Rangiku grinned.

"Yeah what about it."

"You have to put you head in it and hold your breath for a good 4 minutes."

"What if I drown your drunk and crazy." Amaya said.

"Not even started on seriously drinking yet and you wont cause you have to hold Izuru's arm and you can pinch him if you start drowning." Rangiku grinned, her plan was going perfectly together.

Amaya got up and went over to the bowl.

"Ill hold your hair so it doesn't get wet." Rangiku said.

As Izuru stood behind Amaya Rangiku shoved her head in the water just in time holding her breath and grabbing Izuru's wrist.

"Hey Rangiku your keeping time aren't you.? Toushiro asked.

"Of course why..." Amaya was sure it had been four minutes and bubbles were starting to escape from het mouth. She was squeezing Izuru's wrist tighter and it was starting to hurt.

"Rangiku."

"Yeah." Amaya couldn't hold it anymore bubbles started pouring out of her mouth and water started rushing in. Her grip on Izuru's was loosening.

"RANGIKU!" Izuru shouted.

"Oh yeah" Rangiku said remembering she still had her hands On Amaya's head. She let go and Izuru quickly pulled her out.

"WHAAT... WAS.. THAT... IT.. WAS.. MORE.. THAN...FOUR..MINUTES." Amaya gasped. She didn't realise Izuru was holding her in his arms at all.

"Sorry." Rangiku said.

"SORRY... I, ALMOST... DROWNED."

"You would have been fine, I'm sure Izuru would have given you mouth to..."

"Rangiku!" Izuru and Amaya shouted.

"Hey Izuru you can let go of her now." Ikkaku grinned.

Amaya and Izuru came apart very embarrassed. "Hey where is Tetsuzaemon?" Ikkaku asked.

"Oops I forgot to Invite him." Shuhei grinned. Squad 7 barracks.

"Guys where are you I thought we were going for drinks." Tetsuzaemon yelled waiting for his friends to show up, not knowing that they never would show up.

_**3 hours later**_  
"Hey, Shuhei your a really great friend." Izuru slurred now well and truly drunk.  
"You too, buddy, we should, always be, we should bake together some time." Shuhei said even more drunk that Izuru.  
"I think this party needs to come to a close now." Amaya said.  
She had only had half a bottle and was a bit buzzed but not drunk. Momo was the same, Toushiro hadn't touched a drop, Renji was out and so were Ikkaku and and Sentaro were arguing about who had more sake and Isane was just laughing at them, while Yumichika was just talking to himself saying how beautiful he is compared to all the other officers.  
"I agree, we can leave Rangiku here, Yumichika will have to take Ikkaku and Renji, Momo will have to take Hisagi and Youwill have to take Izuru." Toushiro said. "Come on Izuru, time to get to bed you've got school tomorrow." Amaya giggled. "Yes mother." Izuru gurgled. Amaya and Momo started to laugh.  
"Bye Guys thanks for a great Birthday." Amaya said.

"Bye"

The barracks was a long walk and Izuru was hard to shoulder when he was drunk and fidgeting not only that but his room was on the other side of the barracks. "Izuru I'm gunna try and get you to your room." Amaya said loud enough for her words to get through the barrier of sake.

"It's too far." He moaned.

Now they were just about to pass her room. It was too far. Amaya had no choice but to let him stay at hers. "Here you can sleep it off night Izuru." Amaya said hoisting him into her bed while she got out the covers and headed over for the sofa. Izuru mumbled something she could not understand and she drifted off to sleep.

**_Izuru_**

Izuru yawned, he was regretting the 20 bottle of sake at the party. He also noticed that he hadn't changed at all and that the walls of the room were pink. "OH GOD WHAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT." He thought. Izuru peered over the sheets to see Amaya asleep on the couch. He then suddenly remembered what had happened last night. At that very moment Amaya sat bolt upright and screamed.

"Amaya what's wrong?!" Izuru asked.

"NO SHIZUKA." Amaya cried. It was that time again in less than two days would be the anniversary. Izuru got out of the bed and went over to Amaya. "Izuru why does this keep happening?"She sobbed. "I don't know."

Amaya wanted to change the subject. "You got drunk last night." She said.

"I know sorry about using the bed why didn't you put me on the sofa." Izuru said.

"Cause that would be rude." She smiled.

"Well I've got to go to my room and get changed. I'll se you in a while." Izuru said.

"Yeah see ya." Amaya said.

Amaya got up and looked outside the window to the hiss near the Sakura tree. "Only two more days and I wont hold it in anymore. Two more days before the anniversary of the day you..."


	4. Chapter 4: The day a friend was lost

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Flash Back_**...

It was my first day at squad 2 and I was already lost and getting desperate. Izuru was now in squad 4, Renji was in squad 11 still and Momo in squad 5 I was alone. I looked so stupid and people walking past must have thought I was mad.

"Are you ok." A quiet voice spoke from behind. I whirled round to see a girl with long loose light purple hair and her Shihakusho cutting off just above her knee's and her sash covered most of her midsection, she had emerald eyes and light caramel skin.

"I'm a little bit lost..."

"No worries, I just joined a week ago with some friends." The girl said.

"I'm Amaya Yukimura." I said bowing.

"I'm Shizuka Fuji please there's no need to bow." Shizuka giggled.

"Are you from nobility?" She asked.

"Well, I'm from low ranking nobility, how could you tell." I said.

"I could just tell."

**_Later_**

"This is Hitomi and Gekidi." Shizuka said as we walked into a room. Two girls stood and smiled, One had long blond hair swept to her left shoulder sea blue eyes and wore a standard Shihakusho like me, the other had black hair with red high lights and fire red eyes, her Shihakusho was backless and the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders.

"I'm Hitomi Akiyama." The blond said.

"I'm Gekidi Obi." The one with the red eyes said.

From then on were like a big team cause I of course introduced them to Renji, Izuru, Momo and Shuhei though we were in different squads.

"Wow, what does the 69 mean huh...huh..." Gekidi said annoyingly poking Shuhei in the face like a child.

"GET OFF ME GEKIDI!" Shuhei shouted.

Of course Gekido means rage but her parents decided to make it to sound more feminine.

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME TO GET OFF ALL I DID WAS POKE YOU. Gekidi shouted.

Me and the others just laughed. We were all out for a drink and Gekidi was already pretty drunk so the rage would get even worse.

"Calm down." Shuhei said. But it was too late she had started so she was definitely going to finish.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAY MY PARENT."

"Sit down Gekidi." Shizuka said quietly but she gave her a glare that would send even Captain Kuchiki to screams and Captain Kurotsuchi insane. Gekidi sat back down and we all stared in awe at Shizuka's amazing ability.

I was sat next to Izuru and we were discussing lives in our squads, we had completely zoned out from the others.

"Ooooh Amaya likes the blondie!" Gekidi shouted earning her a swift elbow from both Hitomi and Momo.

"No they are just really good friends." Hitomi said.

**_The training ground in the forest._**

"Wow!" Amaya cheered as she looked upon Taiki Tenshi's Shikai for the first time.

"You did it Amaya!" Shizuka Cheered.

"I can't believe it."

"What's it's name?"

"Taiki Tenshi." I said Cheerfully.

"What type is it?"

"I, I'm not allowed to say, she said when the time is right can show the power." I felt guilty I really wanted to tell her that it was an atmosphere type.

Shizuka put a hand on my shoulder "When the time is right you will tell me and thats all I need to know."

**_Shizuka's room._**

"So which one of you lady's wants to help me with my paper work." The lieutenant of squad 2 said.

"Not me I have to get to the field." Hitomi said.

"Same." Gekidi said. They always did this, getting out of doing the work while me and Shizuka were left behind to do it, but we didn't care it was just their characteristics.

**_Later On_**

Knock, Knock.

"What's wrong Amaya." Shizuka said as I walked in.

"Well I... I'm being transferred." I said I was feeling so guilty for leaving them.

"Don't worry all 4 of us are." Shizuka smiled.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah I know your going to squad 4 cause you want to help people, I'm going to squad 5, Hitomi is going to squad 10 and Gekidi to squad 11." She said.

"Wow."

Since it was our last night we decided to make it memorable so we did each of our favourite things except Gekidi's cause her favourite thing was fighting. So we drew which was mine and Shizuka's, Played instruments which was mine and played games which was Hitomi's. And then in the morning we had silently left but had made a silent vow to always be friends even though it was childish.

_**Squad 4**_

"Izuru!" I shouted so I could catch his attention.

"Amaya there you are I was looking for you." He said, the usual sort of embarrassed sort of sullen look on his face.

"So your going to be teaching me all about the treatments and stuff."

"Yep and how are you with blood now?"

"I'm great, well not great but you know not screaming." I said unhappily, he knew better than anyone else about my fear of blood as a child. Once when I wanted to learn to cook and Izuru wanted to watch, I threw up as I was shown how to drain a chicken.

Later

"I can't believe you can't drain a chicken but your perfectly fine treating people with serious injuries which have more blood than 5 chickens." Izuru said.

"I'm just weird like that and don't bring that up we were like 10." I said.

"Oh no." Izuru whined.

"What?" I said turning to what he was looking at only to see Gekidi running towards us at high speed followed by two guy's. One had long chin length raven hair weird eyelash feathers and a turtle neck over his uniform, the other was completely bold.

"HI!" Gekidi shouted completely tackling Izuru to the ground and grabbing my leg sending me crashing on top of him while she leapt up and laughed.

I rolled of Izuru much to my discomfort and stood up as he got up.

"Gekidi what's the big idea!" I shouted.

"I wanted to introduce you to my friends, Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"Hi there." I said

"Hi" Izuru said as he always does: the same expression .

"My he is a moody one isn't he." Ikkaku grinned.

"Hey! He's got more personality than you all you squad 11 officers want to do is fight and drink." I scowled.

"Well all you squad 4 members are cowards, I bet I could take you all out." He retorted.

"I, am more than capable of defending myself as is Izuru." I said sending him the most intimidating look I had learnt from Shizuka. It sent Gekidi cowering. I gently put my hand on my sword warning them that I meant business.

"I like her, she's got guts and she is pretty not as pretty as me but pretty." Yumichika said.

"Thanks... I think." I said a bit confused.

"Any way this is Amaya and Izuru." Gekidi smiled.

"Hey where's Renji?" I asked.

"He's somewhere doing something anyway you wanna have a friendly practise?" Gekidi smiled.

"Well sure, I have time and besides if I don't you will call me a coward which I'm not." I said

**_The training field behind the squad 11 barracks._**

"You don't have to do this Amaya-"

"Izuru I know but generally I need practise anyway and besides do you really want Gekidi whining to you about how much of a chicken I am."

"No"

I turned to Gekidi and unsheathed my sword, she did the same. Then all of a sudden she began to laugh and started wildy hitting and me with her sword.

I blocked every attack and hit her in the legs with my arms as I ducked from one of her vicious blows, but as she fell she grabbed me and lunged her elbow into my lower back and as we both fell we could hear the breaking of bones.

"You freaking moron why did you have to turn this from training to a death match!" I shouted in pain.

"Me? Why did you go and swipe me." She screamed looking at her now broken leg.

"Cause you swung your sword at me like a mad men with your laughing and your giggling."

Now we were both laying on the ground until Izuru had called squad 4 for us and we had treatment which meant I know had a metal support connected to a lower rib which would come out in a few years!

**_Two weeks later: Squad 4._**

"All officers hollows in the Rukon district reported. Squads 5, 11 and 10 have been dispatched squad 4 is now put on stand by order of the head captain.

"We have been sent to the areas where squads 5 and 10 are as there are suspected casualties." Isanei said.

I didn't know why at the time but I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach I couldn't explain. That feeling was dread.

As we approached the sakura tree on top of the hill I saw Shizuka her Zanpakuto already released, it was a huge green bow that fired bright red arrows.

So far we could see no casualties, but the hollows were so huge and the biggest question was how did they get in the city.

I pulled my sword the like rest of my squad and started to help out. I turned my head to find Shizuka so we could go back to back like we used to practise, only to see her jump in front of one of her fellow squad members and the hollow tore out her side.

I screamed and ran striking the hollow right in the mask. I didn't even watch it disappear, I turned to Shizuka to see her laying in a pool of blood as I shakily raised my hands to try and heal her she grabbed them as if to say it was already too late.

"IT'S NOT TOO LATE SHIZUKA!" I screamed now feeling the hot tears roll down my face. If I had just turned round faster, If I had went to her the second I saw her shooting her arrows...

"don't... blame yourself-" She whispered as her head dropped to the ground and her eyes became pure glass.

"SHIZUKA!" I screamed one more time as I saw the last hollows vanish leaving behind a trail of blood and despair.

**_Months later._**

**_Izuru_**

"She still goes to guitar practise Izuru but she wont do anything except strum her guitar and play some random song." Shuhei said.

"She has no confidence in herself anymore and she hardly says a word to anyone." I said.

"We need to show her she's capable and she has more strength than she knows."

"But how?" I asked.

**_Amaya_**

I was walking by myself to the barracks when I heard a yell. I ran to the forest only to see a masked figure standing over an uncoincess Izuru.

I panicked for a few second in my mind and then realised what was happening. The figure ran towards me and swung his sword at me.

I dodged his attack and the next ones after that. I pulled out my sword but I could feel my hand shake. The figure came at me again with full force and his attack sent me flying.

I hit a tree and for a moment I thought I was going to stay down when I looked at Izuru. If I stayed down, If I stayed down there would be no doubt that he would die.

I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Not yet." I could hear Taiki Tenshi saying.

I stood up now my hands clasped around my sword, my face completely unreadable but I knew my eyes probably looked afraid. And the worst part of it, was the fact that I was afraid.

Not for my life but for Izuru's and at that very moment I made a promise to myself. That I would never let that fear win.

I turned my sword horizontally and wiped my hand over the blade.

"SPREAD YOUR WINGS TAIKI TENSHI." I shouted, turning my sword so the hilt was facing upwards and I could feel the plaited ribbons .I swung the ribbon and it extended lassoing the figure and sending him hurtling in my direction.

But instead of using my blade I hit him with the hilt of Taiki Tenshi and he fell to the floor.

I pulled off his mask to reveal Shuhei.

"Ow." He moaned.

I saw Izuru start to sit up and he moaned too.

"Why did you have to immobilise me for, Shuhei."

"I had to make it look believable besides its not like I drugged you."

"You what..." I stuttered.

"I'm sorry Amaya but it was the only way we could get you to finally come out and you did even better than we thought, you learned to control your fear."Shuhei said.

"I see, thank you." For the first time in months I smiled and it felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I became an even better officer after that, but I never forgot Shizuka or that day.

**_Some time later_**

"I, I have been promoted to lieutenant." I said.

"Yes, not only that but your not the only one so has Izuru." Momo smiled.

I was happy for Izuru but I didn't want to be split from him so soon.

"You are going to be the lieutenant of squad 3 and so is Izuru."

I lifted my head in surprise." What?"

At that moment Izuru walked in a small smile on his face.

"Izuru!" I screamed smiling cause I knew he knew.

**_The office_**

"Izuru no, lieutenant Kira." I smiled.

"lieutenant Yukimura." He smiled.

"I have some leave to take and I was thinking of taking it now." I said to Izuru as we were doing some paper work.

"I have some leave aswell and I might aswell come with you." Izuru said.

"Great my parents want me to come home for a bit so you could stay, mother was asking how you were in her letter."

**_Yukimura estate._**

"Amaya!" My mother ran up to me giving me a huge hug.

"Hello Mother." I smiled, she was a tall lady with long blond hair, pale white skin and green eyes, she wore a long white kimono with a green bow and pink lace.

"Izuru!" She smiled hugging Izuru.

"Hello Lady Yukimura." He said.

"Oh no need to call me that, just call me Kaori."

We walked over the bridge over the pond and into the garden, we took our shoes off and walked inside the house. Along the way to the tea room we were greeted by all the

maids, retainers, cooks etc.

As I walked in I saw my father sat down. He was a tall well built brown skinned man with brown eyes and short black hair.

"Amaya." He smiled.

"Hello Father." I smiled, I had always been a daddies girl, he himself had taught me to wield a sword he wouldn't let anyone else do it.

He had read to me himself, him or Mother. He had gotten me the best tutors to help me when I struggled in my subjects.

"Izuru." He said. He had liked Izuru, He knew he was my best friend and his parents had also owned the land opposite ours so it wasn't long before we met.

"Lord Yukimura." Izuru said. Father always like the title because it was something he had worked hard for.

"Come sit." He said I took my seat in between him and Izuru and Mother sat the other side.

Mother couldn't hold it in any longer. "lieutenant's, I can't believe it, Well I can I'm so proud, can I see the badge."

I had brought mine along with me because I knew she would ask. I pulled it out and handed it to her.

She stared at it in awe. "Can I keep it and put it in the safe box." The safe box was a wooden trunk where she stored all her precious things.

Such as my first Kimono, Her Wedding Kimono, my first practise sword, my first drawing, the list goes on...

"Kaori she has to wear that you know." Father said as he looked at the badge and handed it back.

"I know Takashi." She said disappointedly.

We had tea and sweet buns and talked about what had happened since I was away.

"Izuru, may I have a word with you outside," Father said, He and Izuru got up and walked into the garden.

"You know I think one day your going to marry that boy Amaya." Mother said smiling.

"Mother! Izuru is my friend." I said slightly embarrassed.

**_Izuru_**

"Izuru, you are my daughters best friend I know she has felt great sadness over Shizuka's death and I must ask a favour." Lord Yukimura said.

"Anything Lord Yukimura." I said.

"You are with my daughter everyday and you are there when I am not, I am asking you to look after her and protect her."

"I swear Lord Yukimura."

After we got back from leave every anniversery of Shizuka's death she would vanish for that day then appear after.

**_Present, Izuru_**

We had been looking for ages and I still couldn't find her. The note, what if was already too late. I swore to protect her...

**_Amaya_**

I sat at the tree and pulled out a case, I opened and took out Shizuka's sword, I layed it down by my side and started to dig a hole near the roots.

When the hole was deep enough I brought and envelope out and placed it in the hole, I then covered it with earth and with both hands stuck the sword in the ground on top.

I had now let go. I was walking down the hill when I heard shouting.

"Amaya!" Izuru shouted running up to me and scanning me with his eyes.

"Izuru whats wrong." I said I looked at the sky and it was now sunset.

"We thought you were going to do something stupid cause of your note." Shuhei said.

"NO!" I said.

"So your not." Izuru said.

"No and I'm sorry if I worried you, now lets go get a drink..."


	5. Chapter 5: Shattering Serenity

**_Amaya_**

It was a peaceful day I was outside with Izuru having some tea, he was extremely quite and wasn't in much of a talking mood but that was ok

I just wanted to have a quite sit and drink my tea, I was worried about him, he didn't really speak and he had become distant. When we heard.

"Attention, red alert, red alert, Intruders detected in west Rukon. This is not a drill!"

"Intruders, no way!" I said astonished.

"Well, you heard it its not a drill." Izuru said

"Well lets get going quick!" I said grabbing my Zanpakuto from where it stood rested on the wall and started to run.

I looked behind me to see Izuru just starting to pick up the pace.

"Flash step, We'll get there faster." He said.

I nodded in agreement.

In a minute we were there. We just stopped when we saw Shuhei and more Soul Reapers arrive.

We nodded to each other, this was no time to talk.

We looked at towards the gate and suddenly there was a enormous boom and we all knew.

"So the Intruders have landed outside the Hakuto gate" Shuhei said.

"But as long as they're on that side there's no need for us to get into the matter." another person said.

"I agree because on the other side they all have to deal with Jidanbo." Shuhei said.

We just stood there watching the gate and listening to the sounds of crashing rocks. It went on for 5 minutes when.

"Hmmm sounds like quite a commotion out there." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see my captain.

"Captain Ichimaru." I said slightly suprised but used to it by now the Captains were always sneaking around.

Then the noise stopped and it was silent. Captain Ichimaru started to walk towards the gate.

"Captain where are you going." I shouted and tried to go after him but Izuru put his hand out to the side to stop me.

"Let him go." He said

"But Izuru-"

"Let him go." He said more sternly this time and he was deadly serious so much so it sort of scared me.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Shuhei looking at me and I could clearly read his expression it definitely said "what's up with him."

I gave him the I don't know look. I acted as if nothing had happened and continued to watch my Captain walk towards the gate.

Not only had he scared me but he had made me look stupid and weak in front of other officers. I was not going to let him get away with that.

I would definitely have some words with him later on.

Lately his blind obedience to our captain and the way he was acting was deeply concerning me.

It's as if he knew something I didn't, as if he didn't trust me.

All that I did was try and see why Captain Ichimaru was going to the gate, as one of his lieutenants don't I have the right to speak my mind and voice my concerns.

I was pulled out of my thought when I heard a digging like sound and watched as the gate was lifted by none other the Jidanbo.

He then stood there frozen and his mouth dropped and I could now see how close my captain really was.

Captain Ichimaru continued to walk towards the gate. I could also see someone standing next to the gate keeper.

He had orange spiky hair and he was wearing a shihakusho, but he had a sword as long as his body.

I heard the gate keeper say the Captains name.

I knew I wouldn't be able to hear everything because Captain Ichimaru was a very quite voiced person.

But I did see the streak of silver fly past one of the gate keepers arms that was supporting the gate and the thick gush of blood after.

The gate keeper fell to his knees and used his remaining arm and shoulder to support the gate.

"unacceptable, being a guardian of the gate doesn't mean your supposed to open the gate." He was loud enough for me to hear his now.

"I defended the gate and lost, once I lost I had to open the gate there was nothing else I could do." Jidonbo said.

"What your saying makes no sense, a gate keeper who looses isn't supposed to open the gate, when a gate keeper looses it means, death.

At the moment my captain said those words I saw the spiky haired soul reaper go for him with his sword, but Captain Ichimaru blocked it with his Zanpakuto.

They jumped apart" Just what the hell do you think your doing!" He shouted

Even though I thought what my Captain did was wrong because the gate keeper was unarmed my opinion didn't matter at this point.

His job was to stop the intruders, that was all there was to it.

I could see the intruders lips move but I couldn't hear anymore so I had to lip read.

I did just about catch him calling Captain Ichimaru a "ass clown."

I was done with this so I flash stepped to a tree so I could look over.

"Impale him Shinso!" Captain Ichimaru shouted.

The blade extended and I was sure the intruder wouldn't last 2 minutes.

The Intruder flew backwards and the Gate began to drop, Captain Ichimaru Bent down and waved and the gate slammed to the ground.

I jumped down from the tree and re-joined the others.

Later

"All lieutenants are to put on their badges and wait in conference room 2"

I ran to my room and dive bombed under neath the bed and pulled out the box Renji had gotten me for my birthday, I opened it and pulled out my lieutenants badge.

I put it on my left arm but I had to make sure it didn't fall off or drop so I kept fixing it until it looked right.

I thought I better get Izuru. I quickly ran to his room and knocked on the door.

"Come In!" He shouted.

I opened the door and walked in. He was sat on his bed searching through a big wooden box.

"Didn't you hear the message we need to put on our badges and wait in conference room 2" I said sternly .

"I can't, find it." He said still searching through the box.

I wanted to giggle but I was still angry and annoyed.

"Probably because it's not in the box it's on your table." I said annoyed picking up the badge and tossing it to him.

"Thanks."

"Lets go." I said walking out of his room, he quickly caught up with me. He could tell I was not happy and he should be able to tell too.

I was giving off all the signals.

We just walked in silence. It still wasn't the best time to bring it up but he was definitely gunna know it was coming.

We finally arrived and we came in to the conference room to see Momo, Renji, Rangiku and Tetsuzaemon. I went and sat next to Momo.

"You look annoyed Amaya what's up." Momo asked.

"Stuff..."

"Tell me."

"Later on, I will tell you later promise."

"Red alert, red alert, Intruders in the seireitei, all squads get into position."

Me and Izuru quickly ran to our position there was no time to talk only to get where we needed to be. I looked up to the sky to see the shield protecting the city.

To my surprise a sphere was now lodged in the membrane and was staying there. Then it suddenly blew up and split into 4.

"Come on" I shouted to the other members of the squad. We ran to where we thought one of the ryoka would be landing and we saw it coming towards us.

"Now get ready!" Izuru shouted unsheathing his zanpakuto. We all did the same. Then it burst into a bright light and we all had to cover our eyes.

"Where did they go" Someone said.

"Find them!" Izuru shouted.

We continued to go forwards, when we came to a path that went two ways, left or right.

"We will get more ground covered if we split up." I said ushering half of the squad.

"Do not split up." Izuru said now his stern expression back.

I wasn't gunna take that this time.

"Why do you feel the need to contradict me!" I hissed at him. He stayed silent.

"If you don't like the idea then tell me. I am a lieutenant of this squad too and I have as much a say as you do.

Lately you have been so weird what did I do to you lieutenant Kira Huh!?" I hissed again.

"I, I'm sorry I-"

"We will be discussing this later!" I stopped there I think I had my point across.

"Follow me" I said taking half the squad right as I watched the other half follow Izuru left.

We were running on the path, but as we reached a corner I bumped into someone and fell over. That person must have done the same because I heard a thud.

I looked up so none other than Hitomi.

"4th seat Akiyama didn't see you there, sorry." I said helping her up.

"No problem lieutenant Yukimura." She smiled.

Now Hitomi was the 4th seat of squad 9 and Gekidi was the 6th seat of squad 11.

"I was just about to go down that part, any sign of the ryoka?" I asked.

"Not a trace, You?"

"Not a thing since one landed right infront of us then disappeared,"

"Wanna pair up our squads?"

"Sure we'll get more ground covered."

As we were running I told Hitomi everything that had happened.

"Well thats just rude, do you want me to have a word with him?" Hitomi said annoyed at Izuru.

"No thats the last thing I want you to do." I said quickly.

"Then what are you gunna say to him."

"It's one of those things where you run it over in your head about what your gunna say and there are so many things you could say."

"Your gunna end up shouting at him aren't you."

"Uh huh." She knew me too well.

**_Later_**

We still couldn't find the ryoka and I was called to another lieutenants meeting.

I went inside and took my place as the report was read.

"Here is the latest situation report. Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa both of squad 11 have been with drawn from the front line effective immediately.

It is reported that both high ranking officers have sustained serious injuries. A detailed damage assessment for the squad is currently under way.

But at the moment all we have to go on is unconfirmed reports of todays action.

Which would seem to indicate that squad 11 was almost completely annihilated."

"What that's impossible!" Izuru exclaimed.

"Not squad 11." Momo said.

"How could a handful of ryoka do so much damage in just a few hours?" Shuhei said.

"That squads pathetic." Omaeda said picking his nose.

"Three of the ryoka have been positively identified and two of these have taken a member off squad 4 hostage." The report went on.

"Intelligence indicates that this group is heading this way, however since a short time ago we have been unable to detect their spiritual pressure so their where about's are now unknown."

"Obviously our intelligence leaves something to be desired." Nanoa said.

"You know now that I think about it it's been a while since our fourth seath reported in, we'd better check on the west 20 region.

Who knows, he may have been defeated too." Tetsuzaemon said.

"Are you serious isn't your fourth seat Jirobo the wind scythe." Rangiku said.

I remember him we both say spread your wings when we call our Zanpakuto, He wasn't happy about it but I'm a lieutenant and it didn't really even matter. He was just being petty

I tuned back in when I heard Izuru speak.

"What the hell is going on here."

Then everybody started speaking.

**_Later_**

"Izuru, Amaya this is-"

"Renji's lieutenants badge." We both said shocked.

"I know this looks suspicious but he did disappear in the middle of the meeting." Momo said.

"I was worried about him so I went to the squad 6 barracks and this badge was all that I found it was in front of his office."

"Now tell me are the captains aware of this?" Izuru asked.

"I haven't told them." Momo said.

"Ok so no one knows except us." I said.

"Yes"

"I thought about telling Captain Aizen about what I'd found, but I didn't want renji to be punished because of something I'd said."

"Until we know exactly what's going on that was a vey wise decision." Izuru said.

"But what could this mean. For him to remove this before he left." Momo said.

"It must mean something important." Izuru said.

"Yes But what?" I said.

"Recently Renji has been mulling over the Rukia Kuchiki case." Izuru said.

"He would Rukia is his childhood friend." I said.

"I'll see if I can find out what happened to him." We both said

I knew Rukia personally as well. We were acquainted and we knew of each other but we were not really close. She had given me the idea for Izuru's birthday present.

**_Flash Back._**

"I don't know what to get him." I said.

"Why don't you get him something sentimental." Momo said.

We were at the Soul Reaper Women's association.

"Why don't you get him a bracelet." Rangiku and Kiyone said.

"No he's not a jewellery person." I said.

"Why don't you draw for him." Rukia spoke up.

"Yeah, a big book of them." Momo said.

"Things like days at the Academy and different times." Rukia said.

**_Izuru's Birthday._**

I knocked on his door and heard a shuffling.

"Come in." He said.

"Happy Birthday." I smiled.

He smiled back.

"You remembered."

"Of course I did" I said, holding his present behind my back.

"What was that shuffling I heard?"

"Oh, um nothing-"

"It was my birthday present wasn't it."

Me and Izuru were only born seven days apart, so he was older.

"Again happy birthday." I said handing him the binded book.

He opened it and started to look through. There was one drawing of me, Momo, Renji and Him standing in our old academy uniforms.

I had my hair in a long plait swept over my shoulder.

One of me and him when were kids. One of the barracks, one of Captain Ichimaru, one of Rangiku, One of Shuhei.

But the most detailed was the one of him. He was sat on the floor looking out the window watching the rain.

He had his lieutenants badge on and he looked calm. It was the one I had stupidly forgotten to take out.

"OH NO! You weren't supposed to see that one!" I said embarrassed. I reached for it but he pulled back.

"No it's great Amaya I really like it." He smiled.

"So you want to keep it?" I asked.

"I would love to." He said.

"Isn't their one of you?"

"Turn to the back." I said.

There was a picture of me wearing my lieutenants badge and waving with a smile on my face.

"How did you get the current pictures?" He asked.

"I had to get Everybody to pose for the newer ones. I almost blew a fuse, Captain Ichimaru and Momo were easy, Rangiku, Shuhei and Renji not so much."

"Shuhei have a nose bleed ?"

"Yep" I giggled.

I walked away and went back to the barracks. When I walked in I saw my captain sat down arms crossed.

"Are you all right Captain?" I asked.

"I'm fine where's Izuru?" He said, the same smile on his face.

"He's outside."

"You've been very quiet lately is every thing ok."

"Yes, well no, well..."

"Well?"

"He's been acting strange lately, contradicting me in front of the squad, being harsh."

"I see, have you talked to him about this?"

"Yes"

"Well I'm sure there's a good reason for it."

"Thank you captain." I said.

"Amaya you can always talk to me if you want."

"I know Captain thanks again." I smiled and walked outside. Some people thought my Captain was menacing, but they just misunderstood.

He was like an older brother to me and Izuru and I think there is definitely some chemistry between him and Rangiku.

I then felt Renji's spiritual pressure sky rocket I ran into the middle of the path and saw Izuru face turn as he felt it too.

"You men come with me!" He said ushering some of the surrounding officers to follow him.

I just stood there and watched, but I had a bad feeling, it wasn't like before when Shizuka died. This was different.

Worse. Like the serenity had been shattered by the on coming storm.

**_Later_**

Renji was brought in by a stretcher and to my unimaginable horror he looked minutes away from death.

"If only I had gotten there sooner and fought along side him, this never would have happened." Izuru said.

"No, none of this is your fault, it's the ryoka to blame for this." I said.

"Dont blame your self Izuru." Momo said.

"In any case I'll get squad 4 to-" Was all he could say.

"That is out of the question." I jumped back slightly and turned around to see Captain Kuchiki.

"Captain Kuchiki..." Momo said.

"Renji is to be taken to prison." He said so calmy it scared me.

"Captain Kuchiki, forgive me for asking but why? Renji has been injured fighting ryoka, as your lieutenant should you

not get him treatment, if he dies you will be left without your lieutenant." I said calmly.

"He might die." Momo added

"Renji went into that fight alone, defeat in such a case is unexceptable, the sight of him breathing offends me. Take him away!"

"How dare you, is this how you treat you men! Renji's been-"

Me and Izuru both grabbed momo by the wrist and stopped her.

"Oh I'm so sorry Captain Kuchiki, she didn't mean it ." I said bowing.

" A thousand apologies Captain Kuchiki." Izuru said bowing too.

"I'm sorry Captain I didn't mean it." Momo bowed her head lower than the rest of us so he couldn't see her face.

He walked out, his scarf billowing in the night breeze. I got where Momo was coming from, but I didn't want her to get in trouble.

"I'm so sorry, but we must follow orders, we must take him to prison." Izuru said.

"It's not fair." I said

"But he might die." Momo protested.

"He's cold as ice isn't he, that Captain of squad six." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Captain Ichimaru, leaning against a wall the same expression on his face.

"Captain Ichimaru." Momo said.

"Don't worry I'll send squad 4 so you three won't get into trouble." Captain Ichimaru said.

"Would you do that, really." Momo gasped surprised.

"Of course, its no problem at all, come along Izuru, Amaya."

"Yes Sir" we both said and followed after our Captain. I turned around and gave Momo a hopeful smile.

She looked so troubled and it wasn't suprising. Why would Renji go and fight ryoka all alone. Could this have something to so with Rukia Kuchiki.

I remember, back when we were in the academy. I was walking with Izuru when I saw Momo holding her wrist.

She had obviously been practising with Renji again.

"Now pay attention this time." Renji said.

"How about you practise with me instead Renji." Izuru said. I looked at him with surprise. He was good but Renji had so much power.

Izuru was so much more confident then me though his shyness was starting to come through.

"You Izuru." Renji said.

"Yeah and Amaya after." He smiled at me and I sighed in relief, he knew I was not as good with people as I wanted to be.

"It's better than beating up on a girl for the moment." Izuru said.

"Excuse me" I said giving him an Evil smirk.

"Hey you come here and say that pal." Momo said.

"No wait, Amaya, Momo that's not what I meant." He said hurriedly trying to not sound idiotic and embarresed.

"Oh stop acting so embarresed!" Renji shouted punching him several times in the arm.

"Hey dont you hit him!" I said hitting Renji in the arm double the amount he had hit Izuru.

"Ow! Amaya please stop I'm sorry!" Renji yelled in pain.

I watched as Izuru and Renji practised. They both were so good. I thought they were evenly matched.

"Wait one sec, Rukia, Hey Rukia." He yelled as he ran off.

"Hey what's going on." Izuru said confused.

"Amaya, Amaya!" I heard someone shout. I tuned back into reality to see Izuru standing infront of me with a worried expression on his face.

"Sorry I was just..." I trailed off looking at the night sky.

"Amaya go to be your tired, I'll wake you up in the morning, for the meeting." Izuru said. He sounded like him again, gentle and caring.

Warm and comforting to be around, his voice soothed me and suddenly the weight of it all came down and I felt like I might drop there and then.

He took hold of my arm so I didn't fall, taking most of my weight. He took me to my room and gently put me into the covers.

He turned around and started to go out the door, but he took one last glance at me before I left, I barely noticed it at first, but as he stood there I could see the immense look of utter despair on his face.

My eyes refused to stay open and as they closed, I saw him slide the door shut.

I woke up feeling fresh and full of energy like I had been given and energy pill from squad 4.

Looked at the clock to see it say quarter to 10. It was almost 10 o'clock! Izuru promised he'd wake me.

I bolted and in a flash got ready. I picked up my Zanpakuto from where it lay neatly next to my bed. I stopped for a moment and remebered yesterday, the look on Izuru's face.

I looked at the clock and it now said two minutes until 10 O'clock. I ran as fast as I could and came to the point where Renji had been battling ryoka.

On the other side I saw Momo looking frantic and running as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Your late too." She said as we joined up.

"Yeah, I suppose Izuru forgot to wake me." I said.

"Lets take the short cut." She said.

"Yeah and then right over those buildings." I said, we both smiled and nodded in agreement. Though Izuru probably was my best friend, Momo was my best friend that was a girl, she was always understanding and would listen.

At the Academy we had found built a strong friendship.

We turned a corner and jumped over the buildings I had said would need to be scaled and we both landed on the balcony near the meeting room.

"We made it!" We both said smiling.

We were just walking to the conference room when we heard a drip. I know it had not been raining and it stopped us both in our tracks.

We looked over to the wall and saw Captain Aizen near the very top covered in blood and impaled with his own Zapakuto.

I had nothing to stop me after that and we both screamed.

I heard people running towards us but I just couldn't move.

"Momo what's wrong." Rangiku said.

"Amaya, Amaya what's wrong, speak to me Amaya." It was Izuru, He was the only one who could ever break through my wall of nothing.

"I-I" That was all I could say.

"Amaya snap out of it." Izuru said.

I snapped back into life.

"No, that's impossible." Izuru said astounded.

"Captain Aizen." Momo screamed falling to her knees.


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

"Captain Aizen." Momo screamed

falling to her knees.

"Yes that is a tragedy isn't it." We all turned

around to see Captain Ichimaru.

"Captain." I said.

Momo turned around and her face turned from

grief to rage.

"It was you!" She screamed and ran at him

unsheathing her sword.

Please stop smiling Captain was at first what I

thought.

"Momo Stop!" I yelled after her.

She lunged for Captain Ichimaru but was blocked

by Izuru's sword. I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"He's a murderer Izuru, stand aside." Momo

said.

"I cannot, as one of the lieutenant's of squad 3

I cannot let anyone raise there sword to my captain."

"CAN'T YOU HEAR ME I'M TELLING YOU TO STAND

ASIDE!" She screamed.

"CAN'T YOU HEAR ME I'M TELLING YOU TO REMEMBER

YOUR PLACE!" Izuru screamed back.

I didn't like where this was going. It was too

heated.

"STOP THIS BOTH OF YOU! THIS IS NOT THE TIME,

SOMEONE MIGHT END UP HURT!" I stepped in between the two of them.

"Snap Tobiume deflect." Momo shouted summoning

her Zanpakuto.

It made a huge cloud of smoke and this wasn't

good. I couldn't see a thing but the blast knocked me side ways and just as I

was steadying myself I felt searing pain in my shoulder.

I turned my head to see a large wound in my

right shoulder.

As the smoke cleared and everyone was pushed

back I heard Rangiku gasp.

I looked at Momo and Izuru. This had to stop

now. But as I was looking at Izuru I saw red dripping from his sword.

It was my blood! Maybe it was an accident, it

couldn't have been on purpose could it?

"I see, now that you're a threat, you must be

eliminated." Izuru said.

I couldn't believe what I was witnessing.

"IZURU STOP!"I shouted.

"Raise your head and prepare to die!" Izuru

Shouted.

Momo summoned a circle of fire around herself.

Thats when it all stopped.

separating the two was Rangiku's Captain...

Captain Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro." Momo now seemed to snap out of her

rage.

"Restrain them both." Captain Hitsugaya

said.

Rangiku and Iba grabbed Momo, While me and

Shuhei grabbed Izuru.

"Momo at a time like this take up arms against

your own, escpecially when your first priority should have been to get the

Captain's body down." Captain Hitsugaya said.

Momo bowed her head in shame.

"Lock them both up"

We walked slowy to the prison where we were

supposed to lock up Izuru. I looked at my shoulder, the blood trickled down my

arm like a stream.

"Amaya I think you should go to squad 4." Shuhei

said.

"I will, but I need to do my take care of this

first." I said.

Izuru looked at me and that look of despair

returned. His eyes went down, past where Shuhei had restrained the arm holding

his sword, to Wabisuke and he saw the red stain dripping from it's blade. He

started to shake. I gently prised the sword out of his hand and it went back to

it's unreleased form.

Much to my dismay we put him in the cell.

**_Squad 4_**

"Your lucky It wasn't too deep."One of the

nurses said. She wrapped the last bandage round my shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Oh by the way, there won't be any scar." She

smiled at me.

I nodded and left going back to the

barracks.

I went straight to the cells. I still couldn't

stop thinking that Captain Ichimaru should have not smilled like he always

does.

But I'll talk to him later he'll

understand.

"lieutenant Yukimura, we had to restrain him, he

tried to hurt himself." One of the guards told me.

My eyes widened in shock. I nodded and walked

past. It was so dark in the cell. He looked awful, his face looked like he had

been sentenced to death.

I walked in quietly not wanting to startle him.

He was gasping, he was obviously struggling to get out of the bounds on his

arms.

"Izuru." I said softly.

He quickly turned around , as I looked in the

cell I could see the over turned chair. This was the worst I had ever seen

him.

"Amaya." He said.

"Izuru, please stop struggling." I said.

"I-I drew my sword against Momo, I slashed your

shoulder, how could I. I'm wretched and disgusting, I hate myself!"

He didn't realise how much this hurt me as well

as him.

"No your not, things got out of controll too

quickly. Now pull yourself together, the squad needs both it's lieutenant's"

"But I-"

Suddenly the lights turned on and Izuru began to

panic again.

"Who's there?!"

"My, this is just awful, I almost cant bear to

look." Captain Ichimaru said.

Izuru was starting to get more panicked and I

was beginning to suspect something wasn't right.

"Captain, Ichimaru." Izuru stuttered.

"You look so haggard, you poor thing, would you

like me to help you?"

Captain Ichimaru put his hand on one of the cell

bars.

"Well Izuru, would you?"

He turned to me now.

"Captain I don't-"

I felt something wet hit my hand. I looked down

to see three green drops sticking to it.

"Shinten!" I gasped as I started to sway from

the powerful tranquillizer .

My legs buckled and as I fell backwards,

everything went dark.

I knew something was wrong but my mind wondered

to the day, the first day at the soul reaper academy.

"Izuru are you ready to go?" I asked as he

walked in the door.

"Yes, the weirdest thing happened when I was at

my parent's burial marker. Some red headed guy fell out of a tree and he was

wearing our uniform."

"You must not have slept well your imagining

things." I giggled.

"It's true!" He protested.

"Sure." I said.

Mother waved us off, I promised I would come

visit when I had a chance. Of course this would been a whole drilling of what it

was like.

"Congratulations you are in top class..."

I couldn't believe it. I thought I would be

bottom class, but I was there sat next to Izuru. He smiled at my shock.

"In other words welcome to the advanced class."

The teacher continued.

**_Later, The Kido practise field._**

"Now you will all demonstrate Hado. Group one to

the line."

"Yes sir!" That was me, I walked to the line and

looked to my side to see a girl with short pig tails. She had a determined look

on her face.

Later on I would know her as Momo.I took my

stance and began the incantation.

"Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter

of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier

surges, march on to the south! Hado number 31. Shakkaho Red Flame Cannon!"

I shoved the ball of energy forward and it hit

the circle in the centre of the target, leaving a huge hole in there but still

standing.

Momo's hit the corner with amazing force and

took off more than half.

We went to sit back down.

"Wow you two are so good." One of the girls

said.

"I just got lucky." Momo said.

"No you didn't I did, I would have liked to have

taken the whole thing off if I could." I said.

"Well I'm impressed." The girl continued.

"Group two, to the line."

I watched as Izuru went to the line. Then

suddenly as he launched the attack. His target completely exploded! He had hit

it dead on.

I could hear everyone whisper and say how good

he was.

He turned to me and smiled as I gave him a

thumbs up.

"You know the blonde?" The girl said.

"Yeah he's my best friend, why?" I asked.

"He's really good."

"Group 3 to the line."

Izuru tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around

to see him sat behind me.

"That's the guy that fell from the tree." Izuru

said pointing to the guy with spiky red hair. Renji.

"You mean you weren't kidding?" I asked.

He nodded at me and I thought he was having

another joke with me.

Suddenly a huge explosion knocked us back and

then we saw Renji, he was completely covered in ash.

"He could have killed us all."Momo said.

"What's up with him." I said falling onto the

floor.

"The fool." Izuru said.

"You, special instruction after class." The

instructor said pointing at Renji.

"Yes sir." Renji said and everybody

laughed.

On the walk to sword practise, Izuru ran to

catch up with me.

"Hey Amaya you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm finding a bit hard cause I'm not too

confident with people like you are." I sighed.

"Don't worry about it anyway you did really good

in Kido practise today."

"Not as good as you."

"Well we have sword practise now so I think this

will be something you can top." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Ok Yukimura, your up." The instructor

said.

"Yes sir." I got up and took out my practise

sword.

I was facing a girl a bit taller than me with

green hair and brown eyes.

"Begin."

She attacked first, slashing at me

uncontrollably, she had no co-ordination at all and this is where I had the

upper hand.

I blocked every single attack and then as she

pulled back to attack again I ducked and hit her sword unsteadying her.

As she regained her balance I came off the

defensive and started to attack, it was sharp, quick and very powerful.

Then she lost her balance again and I used one

final move tapping her directly in the stomach and she fell down.

"Match, Yukimura!" The instructor said as I

helped the girl up. I could hear whispers from the other students and I felt a

bit embarresed.

I sat back down, next to Momo.

"Next is Kira and Abarai."

I watched as they got up and took there

position's.

"Begin."

Renji was fast, too fast for Izuru. In a matter

of seconds he had Izuru on the defensive. He always attacked him on his left

side.

"Watch your left! Your left Izuru! DAMN IT YOUR

LEFT !" I thought, though I wanted to scream it at him.

Then with one powerful hit in the shoulder he

sent Izuru flying backwards.

"Match, Abarai!"

I went over to Izuru and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"My whole arm feels numb." He moaned.

More people were coming over now.

"You didn't have to be so rough you know." One

of the girls said.

"You ok Izuru?" The instructor said.

"Yes sir." He said stiffly holding onto his

shoulder.

**_Later_**

I was walking over to sit down when I saw

Momo.

"Um excuse me, would you um mind if I um joined

you." I asked. I wished I was more confident.

"Of course . You were really good in sword

practise today!" She said.

"Thanks, you were really good in Kido

practise."

"My names Momo Hinomori."

"I'm Amaya Yukimura, pleased to meet you."

"Wanna be friends?"

"Sure, I'm not really confident around people."

I said embarrassed.

"I'm not that confident with people myself." She

smiled at me as I turned a light shade of pink.

**_Later_**

"Hey can you hop from tree's?" She asked, it was

a funny thing to ask but I got where she was coming from.

"Yeah, I suppose you want to see?"

She nodded and I climbed up the tree to one of

the highest branches.

I started to jump from one tree to another doing

back flips and summersaults as I went.

She had to run to keep up with me. I was going

along a fast pace when I spotted Izuru and Renji talking.

"Hey!" I shouted doing another back flip mid air

and a handstand as I sprung from a branch.

"Who's that, I remeber seeing her in sword

practise." I heard Renji say.

I did a front flip and landed right infront of

the two.

"Hi, um my names, Amaya Yukimura ." I stuttered

my sudden confidence in tree jumping soon vanished.

"I'm Renji Abarai." He said.

"Hi." I said back.

"Well aren't you going to introduce yourself

Izuru?"Renji asked.

"Why? I all ready know her." Izuru said

smiling.

"What?" Renji said.

"Yeah me and Izuru sort of grew up together." I

said.

"So your like brother and sister?" Momo said

walking up behind.

"No, but I'd say he's my best friend. My brother

works here as a teacher." Izuru smiled at this.

My brother was one of the instructors here at

the Academy, that's why he was never home, his wife worked here too. He was

quiet a few years older than me but we both looked like out father a lot, but

for me not too much otherwise that would be weird.

"Hey whats happening?"Momo said and we all

turned around to see everyone running.

We started to walked to the crowd and we heard a

whole lot of talking.

Momo was trying to look over the crowd but she

was too short.

"Hey whats going on?" She asked.

"A Captain is coming to inspect the class."

Someone turned around and said.

"A full Captain." Momo gasped.

I looked over at Izuru and Renji. I could

practically smell the ambition on them.

**_Later_**

It was time for the trip to the world of the

living, I knew Izuru and Renji were excited but I had a weird feeling.

I thought it was nothing a chose to ignore

it.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves I'm Shuhei

Hisagi sixth year." At that there was a whole load of people talking at

once.

Since me and Momo were at the back we couldn't

hear much.

"Right we will assemble into groups of 4 so find

the people who have the same mark as you." The girl next to Hisagi said.

"Momo I'm with you." I said.

"Now we have to find the other two group

memebers." Momo sighed.

"Where's the other two?" Izuru said.

"Were right here." Momo said.

"Oh Momo, Amaya your with us then, hello girls."

Renji said.

"Welcome aboard." Izuru said smilling.

We were then briefed on how we were going to be

fighting dummy hollows. After that a gate was opened and we entered the world of

the living.

**_Later_**

We had now devised a solid plan on how to fight

the dummies. We would go in order. Renji first, then if he didn't get them it

would be Momo then Izuru, then me. Though Izuru was so good it never really got

to me and I didn't think it was really fair.

"Momo it's coming your way!" Renji shouted. As

the hollow crawled towards her.

"Hado 31 shakkaho red flame cannon!" she shouted

and a huge ball of smoke erupted. But as it cleared I saw the dummy still

crawling . She had missed.

"Izuru, I missed it!" Momo shouted.

Izuru jumped and slashed the dummy down the

middle.

"Izuru look out!" Momo yelled, he turned around

to see another dummy bolting towards him.

I jumped and landed on top of it plunging my

sword into its head and it exploded.

"Thanks Amaya." He said.

"All ways watch out for sneak attacks." I

smiled.

"Good job you guys!" Renji shouted.

"You too." Izuru smiled.

"That was even easier than I thought." Renji

smirked.

"Thats cause we worked well together in a team,

none of us would have worked better on our own." Izuru said.

"Nah by myself I would have done it much faster,

they should let me fight real hollows instead of dummies."

"Huh, your nothing but talk Renji" Momo

said.

"Hey what do you mean by that!"

"Come on mr big mouth lets go back."

"Hey stop it!" Renji protested.

I giggled and he got even more mad.

"Oh shut up hot shot!" I giggled.

"She speaks!" He gasped immaturely. I used the

back of my hand and hit him in the dead centre of the face.

"What, was that for!" He whined.

"You being an idiot." I said quietly.

We just started to walk back when me and Momo

felt something odd and turned around.

"Hey you two whats the problem." Renji

said.

"Oh its nothing." Momo said.

We turned around and walked back. I still had

that strange feeling but I again chose to ignore it again.

We were just walking back. Renji was still being

a big mouth.

"You just wait till we get back-"

Then we heard a ear piercing scream and ran to

the meeting point.

Thats when we saw it.

"What is that thing its huge?" Renji said.

It had long points for arms and on one of those

points I saw the sixth year girl that had spoke to us, impaled. The point was

rammed through her body like a spear. Then I saw the other one run towards the

hollow and he too was killed.

"Freshman, run! Get as far away from here as you

can!" Hisagi shouted.

That's when the panicking began lots of our

fellow freshman ran screaming but me and Momo just stood where we were.

We couldn't just dessert Hisagi, that would be

wrong and he would die.

"Momo, Amaya what are you doing, you were told

to clear the area. Your disobeying a direct order." Izuru yelled.

"I know but-"

"That thing just killed two six year students!"

Renji yelled.

"I know." She said and then ran forward towards

the hollow.

I ran after her, if she was doing this than I

wasn't going to let her do it alone.

"Amaya!" Izuru shouted.

"Momo!" Renji shouted.

As we ran we saw the hollows points split into a

huge assortment of points, like thousands of spears. Then we saw Hisagi, he was

bleeding from one of his eyes, three long scratched were the cause. It would

definitely leave a scar.

Just as the hollow attacked him all four of us;

me, Renji, Izuru and Momo held deflected them with our swords.

"You four!" Hisagi yelled. he sounded angry for

us coming back to help him. Probably cause we had disobeyed his order.

"We just wanted to help sir, sorry to disobey."

Izuru said.

"We came back to save you so you'll remember to

forgive us." Renji said.

"It would be wrong to leave you here sir." I

said.

We shoved the points off of us and got into our

stances.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation,

flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea

barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado number 31 Shakkaho Red Flame

Cannon!" We shouted and the ball hit the hollow in the face pushing it

back.

"I suggest we run sir!" Izuru shouted.

"Right." Hisagi said.

"How could such a gigantic hollow manage to

sneak up on us like that!" Renji yelled

"I don't know, it seemed to be able to hide it's

spiritual pressure some how!" Hisagi yelled back.

"There's no way were strong enough to defeat it

so what do we do, just keep running." Izuru yelled. I didn't like where this was

going now, I knew I should have trusted my intuition.

"I've already called the soul society for back

up, until then we just have to stay alive." Hisagi said.

We then stopped as everything started to become

a blur.

"Hey why is everything getting so blurry?"

Hisagi said. panic was now rising in all of us.

Thats when the hole in the sky appeared and

through those holes came huge hollows the exact size of the other one.

There were about ten maybe more. Thats when one

of us screamed. It was Izuru. He was starting to loose it and this was the worst

time.

"How can this be happening!" Momo said.

"It must have called it's friends." Renji

said.

"This whole thing is just crazy, so many

hollows." Hisagi said.

"I don't believe this, this was just supposed to

be a trip to gain experience." I said as we backed into a circle.

"No way, no way, I don't want to die like this,

I don't want to die at all you guys." Izuru was about to snap.

"Izuru, you must hold it together otherwise we

will die." I said but my words would not get through his wall of fear. Even my

hands were shaking.

As the first hollow came towards us he screamed.

Then a bright blue glow split the hollow in half and it vanished.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, we came as quickly

as we could."

"Thats Captain Aizen, the leader of squad 5, and

his lieutenant Gin Ichimaru." Hisagi stuttered shaking.

I turned around and thats when I first saw them.

Our future captains.

"You've done very well, I imagine you were quite

scared but your safe now ." Captain Aizen said tussling Momo's hair.

"We'll take over from here you go and get some

rest."

"There sure are a lot of them. Slay them

Shinso." Ichimaru said. Then I saw the blade extend and slash about 9 of the

hollows.

I just stood there shocked at the power of his

Zapakuto.

Then the last one attacked Captain Aizen and he

deflected it's blow and sent it right back destroying the hollow.

Captain Ichimaru must have given me too much

shinten, If I'm remebering things like this, at a time like this.

_**Izuru**_

I watched as Amaya collapsed and was caught by

Captain Ichimaru.

"Well Izuru?" I nodded still shaking and he

unlocked the door.

I got up and walked out and he undid the

restraints on my arms.I then went over to where Amaya lay, slumped against a

wall.

Where Captain Ichimaru had put her. I picked her

up gently in my arms, her head resting against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry but it's for your own good Amaya." I

said.

"It will keep her safe for now." Captain

Ichimaru said

I nodded everything I had done or said up to

this point was to keep her safe and I hoped she would understand.

She probably would be angry but I would tell her

why.

We were walking in the darkness for a while, we

were silent listening to the sounds of the night.

"I thought I would find you two together."

Infront of us was Captain Hitsugaya.

"Captain Hitsugaya I-" Was all I managed to

say.

"I figured you were behind this, what did you do

to your lieutenant?" He said looking to an unconscious Amaya.

"She's just unconscious, I would never harm one

of my own lieutenant's." The Captain said.

"I knew you were behind this because out of all

the cells, Izuru's was opened from the outside.

If you didn't want to get caught you should have

been more careful. That was careless even for you Gin."

"It's funny that you would call me careless.

When the fact of the matter is I left in that way so you would know."

"It's a good thing I arrived before Momo.I'll

kill you before she gets here. Your blood will be on my hands"

Captain Hitsugaya said grabbing his sword.

Thats when Momo jumped in between.

"Momo no!" Captain Hitsugay said.

"I see I made it just in time." Momo said her

head bowed low.

"Momo don't do this your no match for him,

you'll wind up dead, now stand back and let me handle this."

Then she pulled out her sword and pointed it

directly at him.

"What do you think youre doing." He said

shocked.

"I'm about to take revenge...For Captain Aizen."

His face turned to complete shock.

"Why Toushiro, why did you kill 's no

need to pretend, I know everything, The Captain wrote it all down.

It's here in this letter."Momo said touching the

letter that was in her uniform.

She explained about how the Captain had said the

power of the sokyoku, the weapon designated for the execution was that of a

million Zapakuto and how the person who obtained it planned to take down the

soul socitey.

"He wrote it all down, the name of the person

who intended to do all of this,Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"The letter goes on to say: (I have no choice to

confront him about this, so I've called him out to the sacred eastern wall

tonight.

I must do what ever it takes to stop him.)

Should I fail to persuade him to abandon his evil plan than I will fight

him.

Should I die, I leave it to you, to accomplish

what I could not, kill him and save the seireitei, I ask not as your Captain but

as a humble man."

She was crying now.

"Momo...It's not true."

She screamed and attacked him as their swords

clashed they both slid back from the impact of his block.

"Dont be a fool, think about what your saying.

If he dies he want's you to risk your life you honestly believe

Captain Aizen would say That!

The Captain Aizen I know would never be stupid

enough to face unbeatable odds alone and if he did he certainly is'nt a coward

who would ask his men to bail him out cause he couldn't get the job done!"

"I know, but the captain wrote it all in his

letter, he did! I know it was his hand writting, I recognised it!" She

cried.

"I didn't want to believe it's true, but this is

what he wants me to do so I'm going to do it!" She screamed running

forward.

She slashed her sword at him, but he dodged

every single one.

"I can't, I can't do it. I'm so confused I don't

know what to do anymore, I don't know what to do."She was shaking uncontrolably

now.

"Momo, you can't -"

She screamed and sent a powerful attack at him.

He jumped in the air doging it.

He made a dive for Captain Ichimaru but was cut

off by Momo. She threw another attack and this time he didn't hold back.

He knocked her out cold and she fell to the

floor.

"Momo!" He shouted.

"My, My I didn't know the squad 10 Captain could

be so poor thing was suffereing from emotional distress so why did you

hit her so hard." Captain Ichimaru said.

"Gin, what exactly are you after words

you spoke that day to Captain Aizen about how he should listen out for the Alarm

as it would be his last.

They're etched into my memory. So Aizen wasn't

enough for you,you couldn't be happy until you had hurt Momo aswell.

You slid your lies into her mind like a dagger

and twisted them hurting her until it made her hands bleed from gripping her

sword too tighly."

I looked over and saw the blood on Momo's hands

she had been dragged into this mess and I was worried this would happen to

Amaya.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't follow you."

Captain Ichimaru said.

"I gave you a warning." Captain Hitsugaya's

spirit energy was increasing and a blue light started to surround him.

"I told you that if you ever hurt Momo I would

kill you my self!" Captain Hitsugaya grabbed his sword.

In that moment I felt Amaya move in my arms,

this was the worst time for her to regain consciousness. She opened her eyes and

looked up at me, then she screamed.

"Izuru!" She got out of my arms and stood up,

though she started to shake and wobble.

"Amaya I-"

"How dare you two sedate me without any warning

and then I wake up, later on to find..." She trailed off as she saw Momo lying

on the ground.

"Momo!" She screamed about to run towards her

but I grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She stumbled then got her balance and

turned to me.

"Let go of me! Let go! Can't you see Momo's been

hurt!" She screamed at me. Then she saw the two captains with their unsheathed

swords and her eyes widened in schock.

"What's going on here!"

"My, This will never do, if you insist on

drawring your sword in a place like this, then I'm afraid you leave me no other

choice but to stop you."

My Captain said drawing out his sword, he too

started to be surrounded by blue light.

**_Amaya_**

My head started to spin and I began to wobble

again. Shinten is such a potent tranquillizer that one drop is enough to put out

6 soul reapers with medium level spirit energy.

I was given 3 drops, thats enough to knock out

two captains, so I would have nasty side effects. The only reason I could wake

myself was by channeling my spirit energy and this had left me weak.

I saw my Captain unsheath his sword and I saw

Captain Hitsugaya with his sword already unsheathed.

"But, Captain Ichimaru..." Izuru trailed

off.

"Better move back you two, unless you feel like

dying." The Captain said.

I gasped. This day had just been getting worse

and worse.

"Don't be stupid you two just moving back isn't

going to be enough, in a few minutes I promise you your not going to want be

within 10 square miles of this place.

So start running and don't look back!" Captain

Hitsugaya said.

"Because if you stay here your liable to get

drawn into this and I can't gaurentee I won't kill you by mistake." This time he

sounded more menacing.

"Amaya get out of here!" Izuru shouted.

"No! I won't leave you or Momo or the Captain

and you can't make me go!" I shouted straight back.

Thats when the fighting began, Captain Hitsugaya

lunged for my captain, but he jumped back and dodged it and the ones that

followed after that.

It was so fast I couldn't follow it with my eyes

and it was so powerful I felt myself being pushed back by it's force.

Sparkes flew as they crossed blades with one

another and then my captain tried to stab at where Captain Hitsugaya was

standing. Captain Ichimaru brought his sword up causing bits of debris from the

wooden pathway to fly into Captain Hitsugayas face,

temporarily blinding him, just long enough for

my captain to lunge at him.

But he jumped on my captains sword pushing it

into the ground.

I couldn't pay attention to their conversation

anymore I needed to get over to Momo, but I didn't have the strength to

move.

Then Captain Hitsugaya's spirit energy increased

even more and it was truly amazing how powerful he was. It was so powerful, that

in my weak state I was on the verge of collapsing.

"Now die!" He yelled to my captain.

The whole fight became a blur to me, I could see

the sparks fly and hear the speed of which the fight was going.

It was incredible and at the same time fighting,

because I didn't know why this was happening.

I know I heard one part about Captain Aizen and

Captain Hitsugaya being accused but that's all I know.

I snapped into life as I saw a chain wrap around

my captains sword. He pulled his sword back.

"I won't under estimate you Toushiro Hitsugaya

or I may end up regretting it after wards." The captain said.

"No, your wrong about that. Because your going

to start regretting this day right now!" I saw his eyes flash and I knew what

was coming next.

"Remember it's you who forced me to do this Gin

and now you're going to pay for what you did to Momo!"

I didn't know who to believe anymore. This was

total chaos.

Captain Hitsugaya jumped in the air and water

started to form around his sword, the skys grew dark and I could no longer see

the moon.

"REIGN OVER THE FROSTED, FROZEN SKY!" Captain

Hitsugaya yelled.

Then a enormous dragon made of pure ice and

water came from his sword.

"Hyorinmaru!"

"So this is Hyorinmaru, a dragon created of

water and ice created by over flowing spiritual pressure.

In fact they even say it can affect the

weather.I've never seen it before but there's not mistaking what it is.

The released form of Captain Hitsugaya's

Zapakuto, Hyorinmaru." Izuru explained.

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE AND EXPLAIN

THIS WHILE A CAPTAINS ATTACK IS COMING STRAIGHT TOWARDS US, WE HAVE TO MOVE BACK

OR WE MAY GET PULLED INTO THIS!"

I shouted.

I unsheathed my sword and started to run towards

Momo but I had to stop because I was about to collapse.

I turned back round to see Izuru still standing

where he was a few seconds ago. I thought this would happen.

"Spread your wings Taiki Tenshi!" I shouted

wiping my hand across the blade. The wings spread from the guard and the blade

turned to an icey silver,

I felt the plait of ribbon fall into my free

hand.

Then the dragon came crashing down on my captain

and Izuru. Captain Ichimaru jumped back and was unharmed the attack.

I saw Izuru being thrown out, he was soaked in

water, then that water started to turn to ice. This was gunna be one of those

times where it really hurt both of us.

I put my sword in my other hand and with my

right threw the ribbon into the air. As it extended it lassoed Izuru and I

pulled him over.

I flinched as I felt the wound on my arm bleed.

This definately hurt.

"Kessho Raitoningu!"I said as a trail blue

lightning hit the ice he was incased in and it melted away.

Izuru then dropped and landed next to me. I

sealed my Zanpakuto and shakily put it in my sheath.

Izuru must have heard the clanging of my sword

because he looked up at me.

"I, thought I told you to move..."

The immense spiritual pressure was crushing, too

much for me in my condition and I collapsed, falling forward and everything went

black once more.

Before I could hit the ground I felt a pair of

strong arms catch me.

I was now in some sort of halfway state. I could

heard and feel everything around me, but my eyes refuced to open and I could not

speak nor move.

"Amaya!" I heard Izuru shout and I knew he had

caught me before I fell.

I wanted to yell at him for not moving when I

said move but all I could do was lie there as if I were in some sort of

coma.

No! I will get up, I was determined to wake up.

This was no time to be in a coma.

I fought hard and I managed to move my hand and

thats all I needed. I grabbed my sword.

I felt my spirit energy rise and I opened my

eyes to Izuru looking at me his face full of worry.

I could see the blue light surrounding me, I sat

up and looked at Izuru.

"Amaya, your eyes, they've turned blue!" He said

shocked.

"Spread your wings Taiki Tenshi!" I

screamed.

"Amaya, what are you doing!?"

"Taiki Tenshi and I are ending this now!" I

said.

I slashed my sword in between where the two

captains were fighting, a wall in the shape of two angel wings rose inbetween

them. The wall then glittered with lightning inside it.

"Enough both of you, this is confusing and it

has gotten out of hand." I shouted.

"Do not interfere Amaya!" Captain Hitsugaya

shouted.

"We are in the middle of the ryoka

infiltration!Captain Aizen is dead and from all I've gathered you both think one

another is behind it!"I snapped.

"You don't know all the details and heed what

was said before, you don't want to end up dead do you?." My captain said.

The fight resumed with the destruction of the

wall I had placed. They're lucky I let it happen.

That wall was filled with lightning so if they

had touched it or attacked it when I didn't want it to they would have had a

shock.

I started to run to Momo and as I was two feet

away I heard Izuru shout.

"Captain!" I turned around to see Captain

Ichimaru's hand frozen with Hyorinmaru's chain wrapped around it.

I thought my captain was about to loose. I felt

the tension rise and I felt my spiritual pressure drop.

That was always the problem, I knew how to do

this but it didn't last for long.

"Slay him Shinso!" My Captain said sending his

blade straight through his captains haori. Captain Hitsugaya fell to the floor,

dodging it.

"Are you sure, you want to dodge this, if you do

she'll die." My Captain said and I saw the blade shoot towards Momo.

I wanted to scream for this nightmare, this

plague of uncertainty to end.

I couldn't believe this and what was worse was

Izuru just standing there. I tried to run but my legs stupidly buckled and I

fell to my knee's.

The blade shot towards Momo and all I could do

was watch as my body became paralyzed. When I recovered I was going to make both

Izuru and the Captain regret sedating me.

Then out of nowhere Rangiku was there her sword

all ready unsheathed, she jumped infront of Momo and blocked my captains blade,

it sticking in rangiku's sword and it was beginning to break it.

"R,Rangiku..." I said.

She looked towards me and nodded as if she had

been watching the entire time.

"Forgive me Captain, I was going home as you

ordered when I sensed Hyorinmaru's spirit energy and thought you needed

help.

My captain frowned as he looked at Rangiku

taking the sheer force of his blade.

"Captain Ichimaru, I must ask you to put down

your sword. If you don't you will have my captain and me as your opponents."

Rangiku said through gritted teeth. Her sword looked like it was about to

shatter.

My captain took away his sword and smiled. I

breathed a sigh of relief and everything went black again.

I woke up, to what I imagine was a couple of

hours later in my room!

"Rukia Kuchiki's execution has been

rescheduled!" I could here some of the squad members say from outside my

door.

Why were they outside my door. I got up and

tried to open it but it was locked. I kncoked on the door.

"Why is my door locked!" I shouted so they could

hear me.

"Ah Liutenant Yukimura your awake, it's been

ordered that you stay in your room and rest." One of the officers said. He had a

deeper voice than the last one.

"And who ordered this?" I said annoyed, in my

heart I knew what he was going to say.

"Captain Ichimaru and Liutenant Kira." Some one

else said, it was a womans voice this time it sounded like Natsumi!

She was a close friend of mine and Hitomi's, she

had Renji's red hair and it was long and loose, she was quite pale and had brown

eyes.

"Natsumi is that you?" I asked, maybe she would

let me out.

"Yes liutenant, I'm sorry but you must rest."

She said flatly.

There was no chance of help from her now. She

wasn't going to disobey orders.

I sat on the bed looking around the room for

something I could use to get out. Thats when I saw my Zanpakuto sat against the

wall.

Well that was pretty stupid, either they want me

to get out or they didn't think I would recover so quickly because of what

happened last night.

Either way maybe I could break out and knock out

the guards... No I couldn't do that, it's not their fault that they're under

strict orders!

But I had to hurry, I imagined the execution

would be in a couple of hours maybe even minutes.

I must get out and find Rangiku and her Captain.

I walked over to the window and outside I saw a worried faced Hitomi.

Maybe she would help me get out. She wasn't in

my squad and she wasn't under any type of order not to help me as far as I

knew.

I couldn't just bang on the window though, the

guards would here me. I looked around the room for something, anything that I

could use to get her attention.

Something glinted in the sunlight that was

flooding my bedroon. I turned around to my dressing table and I saw my hand

mirror. I could use it to get Hitomi!

I picked it up and went to the window. I turned

it to a 45 degree angle so it caught the sunlight and then aimed it at Hitomi's

eyes.

I saw her flinch and look up at me. I waved at

her franticlly and beconned to her. She flashed stepped and in seconds she was

crouching on my window ledge.

I put a finger to my lips telling her to be

quiet. She nodded and I mouthed to her what was going on. Since we could both

lip read, she said to give her a second.

I nodded, she pulled out a hair pin and and

started to pick the lock on my window. It opened with a long screech, I grabbed

my Zanpakuto and placed it on the left side of my obi.

We flash stepped to the ground and ran.

"Hitomi, what's going on?"

"The execution starts in 10 minutes, Captains

Kommamura and Tousen are fighting Captain Zaraki, while Shuhei is fighting

Yumichika and Iba is fighting Ikkaku."

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"What's your plan Amaya, where are you

going?"

"I'm going to try and find Rangiku and Captain

Hitsugaya. There the only ones that truly understand what's going on."

"Shall I come with you?"

"Please, I have a really bad feeling about all

of this and it all has to do with Rukia's execution."


	7. Chapter 7: Confrentation among friends

I sensed Rangiku and her captains spiritual pressure. They were north of where I was, at Central 46! "Hitomi, Central 46!" I said. "I know come on." She said. We jumped over the roof tops. We had to hurry, we had to. If everything was going this way, then was Rukia's execution unnecessary? If so then who could I trust now. Could it be that one of the captains is a traitor? It couldn't be my captain, could it? We stopped suddenly Hitomi almost slipped off one of the tiles, but steadied herself. In front of us stood Natsumi.

"Lieutenant you shouldn't be out of your room." She said shakily.  
"I can't stay in there either, you know some things wrong, don't you?"  
"It doesn't matter what I think, I have to follow orders and that's all!"  
I could tell she was getting more and more anxious in her tone of voice.  
"Natsumi, come on, there's more to this, let us pass." Hitomi said. "No! I'm under orders from Captain Ichimaru, Lieutenant Yukimura must go back to her room, I'll fight you, if I have to." Natsumi choked out, unsheathing her sword. "Natsumi, I don't have time for this!" I shouted getting frustrated. " Echo Mazentamerodi!" She screamed. Her sword started to sparkle and morphed into a magenta sceptre with a yellow orb at the top.  
"Amaya go on ahead without me, I'll try an convince Natsumi to stop." Hitomi said unsheathing her sword.  
"All things in the forest grow Ogon no shizen burumu!" Hitomi said as her blade turned green and gold vines wrapped around its hilt.  
I nodded and flash stepped over the two of them. I quickly turned around to see Hitomi pull an ice cub from her pocket and put it into her mouth. She at Ice cubes like they were nothing and sometimes chose to eat one at the most inconvenient of times.

I could see the door to Central 46 up ahead of me. As it came into view I could see the door had been smashed open. I was getting one of those feelings again and this time I was going to listen to it. I jumped and landed at the door. I hesitantly walked in and started to walk down the stairs. Something smelt weird, almost decaying in a way, but the smell was not strong. I started the decent down the stairs and as I reached the bottom I saw the bodies of Central 46. I walked over to one of the bodies and touched the blood that was stuck to the table. The body was slumped over the table, his face against the table . The blood was bone dry and was flaking which meant this was not recent. I sensed Rangiku's spiritual pressure, she and her Captain had been here, and so had Izuru! Could one of them have been behind this? I ran back up the stairs, It had been ages since Central 46 had been on lock down and so it had to be that the orders from around that time or even before that time were fake! There was no need to look around anymore, I had seen enough to know now that there was a traitor amongst us. Suddenly I felt Rangiku's spiritual pressure rise and it clashed with Izuru's.

I flash stepped quickly, arriving 6 roof tops away from them. They wouldn't notice me, but I was in earshot and I could see perfectly. Izuru had Wabisuke in his hand. From what I could tell Rangiku wasn't copping well from the weight of her sword. But then again Izuru didn't know about Rangiku's zanpakuto Heineko. "Then I'll drop it!" Rangiku said smiling. Izuru looked at her puzzled. "Growl Heineko!" He blade turned to ash and surrounded Izuru. The attack sent him flying back, but he landed only a few meters away. I had seen enough of this too and as the ash retreated back to Rangiku I jumped in between them. "Amaya?" Izuru said surprised I was out here. "Rangiku, I don't mean to cut in, but I suppose this is really my fight so take a break, ok?" I said. She looked at me puzzled for a moment, and then she nodded and took a few steps back. I stood up and turned to Izuru. "We have some things to settle." "Amaya, I-" "Don't! If you don't trust me say it to my face, don't try and keep me out of the way by sedating me and then locking me in my room like some kind of prisoner." "Amaya it's not like that, please listen to me." Izuru said. "No it is like this and worse, you stood there and watched as our Captain tried to kill Momo, your fighting Rangiku and I don't even know who's responsible for the murder of Central 46. I don't know who to trust, but you have not been doing your self any favours by contradicting me in front of the other squad members and other squads." I said calmly. "Amaya, Captain Ichimaru-" "No! If your going to try and fight Rangiku, then your going to have to fight me too!" "Amaya I, I cant." "You were pretty willing, to fight Rangiku!" Izuru stood there in silence. "I don't want to have to fight you, I would rather talk things out, but I see this is not going to be an option." I sighed. "If this is the only way to get you to see things my way then I suppose I have no choice!" He said. This surprised me, but I was ready for it. I flash stepped behind him and sent a high kick his way, he blocked it with the back of his hand. I ducked down and tried to swipe his legs but he jumped over the swiping leg. I tried to kick him again, and this time he blocked it with his elbow. He tried to punch me in the face, but I side stepped it and elbowed him in the back. He grabbed my arm as I was retracting it, and flipped me over onto the roof tiles. I could feel one of them break against my back. I used my arms to push myself upwards, and used my feet to kick in the stomach. I then used this force to propel myself into a back flip and landed, unsheathing my sword. He readied Wabisuke in his hand. "Spread your wings, Taiki Tenshi!" I said as the blade turned icy silver and wings expanded from the bottom of the blade. The blue plaited ribbon fell into my hand. He ran towards me and started to attack me with his sword. I blocked the attacks, in my mind I knew I was going easy on Izuru. Even though all of this was happening,, I couldn't bring myself to hurt him too much, I loved him too much to hurt him so terribly, though for every attack It made it felt like I was stabbing my self in the stomach. "How heavy, is your swords now." Izuru said as I began to feel the pull of the increased weight, thanks to Wabisuke. "Fine, you have obviously forgotten what my swords power can really do." I said shedding the weight off by using the wind to blow away the weight. "So my swords effects don't work on you either. Fair enough." He said. He wouldn't make eye contact with me and this made me feel even worse. He ran towards me again and we crossed blades, sparks were flying as we tried to over power one another. We jumped apart, as I slashed my sword at the air and a wall of ice shaped like angel wings appeared in between us. Izuru ran towards it and tried to destroy it. An electrical current washed through him and he was sent flying back by the shock. I didn't think the shock would be that powerful at all, and I was worried that I might have just done something really stupid. He sat up and I silently breathed a sigh of relief. I think it was evident on my face, because he just looked at me for a minute, concern written over his face. He stood up. "Hado number 58 Tenran!" He shouted, with me being off guard it completely took me by surprise and sent me flying backwards, I crashed into the opposite roof and slid off onto the ground below. As I hit the ground I felt the other tiles I had dislodged fall on me, they were not as heavy as they looked but the sharp bit's of the falling debris scratched my exposed arms and cut my forehead. I tried to lift my self but that fall had completely bruised my body . I turned my self over and sat up flinching as I felt my shoulder wound try to open, but it at least stayed shut so I knew it was closed now. Rangiku looked down at me and I shook my head, to tell her not to help me. I stood up. This was going to have to end soon otherwise one of use was going to end up badly hurt. "Hado number 33 sotatsui." I shouted and the bright blue ball of energy flew from my hands and straight towards him, he dodged it just as I thought he would. "I don't want to have to do this but, you just won't listen to me." I said. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I turned my sword upside down so the plait was on top. I swung it at him as he was jumping down and lassoed him. I pulled at the plait and I swung it side ways like a whip and slammed him against the wall. It was harder than I thought because there was a gigantic dent in the wall. I know he could have gotten up and continued to fight me, it took more than that to keep Izuru down, a lot more, but he just sat there slumped against the wall. I walked over and just looked at him. "Well aren't you going to finish it then." He said. I was shocked he would even think I would do that to him, after everything we had shared as children, after all the emotion and pain, everything. He thought that I could just kill him, like it was nothing. "You, obviously don't know me as well as I thought you did, if you, you ever think I could do that to you!" I said turning away and walking down the path a few steps. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and drip onto the floor.

**_Izuru_** "Attention to all Captains, Lieutenants and high ranking officers, as well as the ryoka, there is a traitor in our midst, Captains Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen have betrayed us..." I looked over to Rangiku as the announcement said that Captain Hitsugaya had been defeated and Momo was critically injured! Aizen had stabbed her, he stabbed his own lieutenant and then, when Captain Hitsugaya had tried to intervene Aizen cut him down. How could I have been such a fool! I trusted Captain Ichimaru, he said they wouldn't hurt Momo wouldn't hurt Momo. "I can't believe my Captain lost." Said Rangiku. Amaya looked to Rangiku and they both flash stepped, away from here probably going to Sokyoku hill. How much could they have lied to us about. How much of what they said was really true.

**_Amaya_** I wasn't going to stay here now, not after that. I had to go, and Rangiku had the same idea in her head as me. We had to intercept Captain Ichimaru. We flash stepped jumping from roof top, to roof top. I flinched occasionally, my fall from the roof. Sokyoku Hill had to be at least another 5 minutes away, but with the pace we were going we had shaved off crucial minutes. **_** **_At the top of the hill_**

Captain Soi Fon and some one else who's face I couldn't see at first had cornered Captain Aizen. Captain Soi Fon's sword was at his neck while the person I couldn't recognise had her hand on his sword. Captain Kommamura lay on the ground in a pool of blood. The attack looked so violent it had to be Kido based. One of the ryoka lays on the ground too, he was covered in blood, he had abnormally bright orange hair. We were right behind Captain Ichimaru . "Hmmm... What should I do?" He said. "You shouldn't even move!" Rangiku said grabbing his upright hand and placing her blade to his throat. I placed my sword on the other side of his throat so it was a crossed blade with his neck inbetween. "Sorry Captain Aizen, looks like I got caught." He said smiling as he always did, only this time it made me angry. "Captain Ichimaru, how could you do this." I said desperately trying to hide the anger in my voice. He just stood there silent. This made my blood boil but I had to bear with it. I couldn't go and loose my cool now...


	8. Chapter 8: My Marigold

I looked over to where Captain Aizen was standing, still alive while Momo lay in a hospital bed fighting for her life!

I felt my very soul burn with anger and despair.  
The people I had trusted, we had trusted, were frauds probably working against us from the start. As I looked over I could clearly see the woman with Captain Soi-Fon.  
It was Yoruichi Shihoin! Head of the Shihoin clan and ex-squad 2 Captain. I had heard stories about her from my father, and she definitely did fit the description. I snapped out of my thoughts, I had to keep my eye on Captain Ichimaru,

In case he tried to pull anything funny. He had the same expression on his face. That smile, now that I think about it, it does creep me out. Especially when Izuru was not with me and I was alone with him. I felt sort of threatened. Though I chose to ignore it. I should have known better! I am truly stupid! I snapped out of my thoughts again. I looked to Rangiku now. This would be hard for her. She grew up with Ichimaru. I would even say she loves him. And what about Izuru, he will be scarred for life after this. They used him like a puppet, a puppet hanging from thin strings,and when they were finished they cut those strings and let him fall,fall into a pit of darkness. So dark, he would raise his sword to Momo, sedate me, fight me.

I would make them pay. I turned back to Aizen, he had a sudden smile on his face. Everyone else had appeared now. Shuhei, had hold of Tousen.

He obviously looked betrayed, hurt, ashamed of his man he had trusted, the one who had taught him so much. The smile on Aizen's face was starting to bug me now. It was like he was planning something. Suddenly the pair restraining him jumped away, a beam of light surrounded him.

I looked to Rangiku and we both jumped back as we saw the light shoot towards us. I looked to the sky to see where it was coming from only to see a garaganta (Portal to and from Hueco Mundo: place where hollows dwell.) and in that garanta were ten or more Menos Grande( Gillians, One of 3 types of hollow stronger than normal hollows.)

How long had this been planned for!  
I watched them rise from the ground, the beam of light pulling them up. Ichimaru looked to me and I clenched my teeth. I had my fathers temper, but my mothers patience. He wanted me to be angry. I wasn't going give him the satisfaction.

They finaly stopped at the top of the portal.

"I shall become more powerfull than soul reapers and hollows, I alone shall rule." Aizen said as he pulled off his glasses and let them disintegrate.

It annoyed me more that he didn't need them because one time he had lost them and had me, Izuru, Renji and Momo search for them while he fumbled around blind. Though now I know that was a lie too.

He pushed his hair cack so that only one piece lay on his face. It was a long thin piece of brown hair. I wanted to scream, say something, anything, but all I did was stand their and watch all 3 traitors disappear.

I put my sword away and watched the chaos unfold. Squad 4 trying to get everyone who was injured treated. One of them came up to me she had long brown hair and dark eyes. I thought she was goth, personally.

"You need to get that cut on your head treated, lieutenant." She said.

"No, I'm fine really fine, please go see to the others." I said.

"I, must insist." She said raising her tone towards me.

"I'm serious, please go help the others-"

She slapped me hard round the face. The slap stung and felt hot against my skin, searing.

"Snap out of your despair lieutenant and get yourself treated!" She said angrily.

I sat down and she dressed the wound on my forehead. She then pulled back the shoulder from my shihakusho and had a look at my shoulder wound.

"Hmm... You've almost opened it up, but it should be fine now, that incident only looked like it happened more than 24 hours ago."

I nodded, but as always my curiosity got the better of me.

"What's your name?" I asked carefully.

"I am Rin Suzume. Sixth seat of squad 4." She said casually.

"Well you already know who I am any way." I said getting up, I was going to find Rangiku.

"Wait... If your looking for Lieutenant Kira, he's being treated at the squad 4 barracks for minor injuries."

This stopped me dead. I was going to visit Rangiku, but she was probably there already, seeing if her Captain was okay. I had to see Izuru, to tell him I was sorry, to tell him it wasn't his fault...

_**Izuru**_

I sat on the chair, ignoring everything around me, I thought of her, how I had been so blind, she had seen all along and I disregarded her. She would never forgive me. And why would she anyway.

I'm the one that slashed her shoulder, the one who watched as she was sedated. Stood there as she collapsed from an overdose of the tranquillizer. Attacked her so hard, she fell from a roof and hit her head. Asked why she wasn't going to finish me, when I knew she would never do that to me.

I watched the cascading tear drop fall to the floor and splash. It shimmered in the sun and sparkled as the drops hit the floor. I had been the cause of her beautiful eyes, the shade of purple of the brightest wisteria blossoms, the eyes that shimmered like stars in the light of the moon, to shed tears of sadness. I had been stupid enough to have believed I was keeping her safe when, I actually put her life in even greater danger.

How could she forgive me, for watching as Captain Ichimaru almost killed Momo. Momo was one of Amaya's best friends. How could she even be in the same room with me, look at me, even say my name. I'm a horrible person.

Someone who does not deserve anything. It would be wrong to ask for Amaya's love.

Even though, I would die for her, love her till my last breath and beyond. I know she would never feel the same way.

Yet, as I looked to the door, she was there. I felt my stomach turn, I thought I was going to vomit. She still had the chocker on that I had gotten her for her birthday. Ever since then she has always, worn it. It was a surprise to see her wearing it. I thought she would have burnt it or thrown it away.

I couldn't think of anything to do or say. I just looked at her, her gleaming eyes full of despair, she looked tired and beaten. The next thing I knew I was in her arms, completely caught by surprise, I started to shake. "Don't you dare blame yourself, you were used, none of us could see what was going are not to blame for anything." She said.

Her voice was filled with sadness, betrayal, despair, pain, hurt, even regret. I started to shake even more.

"I am. I was a fool, he told me I was protecting you, I thought everything I had done up to this point was to protect you, but I hurt you and everyone else around me instead!" I said.

I wanted to die, there and then. It would be better that way.

The next words out of her mouth were like she had read my mind.

"Don't you dare think that or think that you would be better dead, cause it would be even worse if you weren't here."

Her grip around me became tighter.

"No ones going to trust me though, not even you." I sighed.

"Oh really I can give you 2 ways to let you know that I trust you, from now on when you enter my room you only have to knock once, if I don't answer just come straight in."

"I'll spend every day of the rest of my life apologizing, every day." I said.

"You don't need to say sorry to me and not every day either."

The next moment was a shock. She unsheathed, my sword shoved the hilt in my hand and directed the point of the blade to her heart. My eyes widened in shock.

"Amaya, what the hell?!" I stammered, my chest tightened.

"I trust you enough to put my life in your hands and trust you to make the right decisions." She said.

"How can you when I've made so many bad decisions!" I could hardly get my words out, I could hardly breathe at the thought of hurting Amaya ever again.

"Because you made them for the right reasons."

I looked straight at her, didn't I do some of these things to protect her? She let go of the blade and I let it fall to my side, breathing a sigh of relief, I sheathed my sword. She really did trust me. But still it would be wrong for me to ask for her love...

_**Amaya**_

It had been a week since the betrayal and we were now starting to rebuild. I was at the squad 9 barracks with Hitomi and Gekidi.

"Amaya, teach me to use Kido." Gekidi wailed.

"That's why I'm here you moron and why do you want to learn now anyway, your in squad 11 you won't really need it." I said sceptically.

"I wanna be a 3rd seat or even a lieutenant." She said happily.

"Good luck with that." Hitomi whispered under her breath.

"No offense, but with what you get up to, there's no way you'll make lieutenant." I said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, I asked you to help me practise, unless you want me to beat you at a little hand to hand combat first." Gekidi smiled.

"No matter what you think, I'll beat you." I said letting the emotion disappear.

"Fine lets go." Gekidi smiled.

Hitomi moved back a few steps because Gekidi's fighting style was raw and un predictable. She ran towards me and I simply stepped side ways and tripped her with my foot. As she fell I drove my knee into her stomach and quickly moved as she threw her fists wildly at me. As she got up, she tried to kick me, I was just too fast and I went behind her and pulled her down on the floor.

"Until, you can defeat me you will never become a lieutenant." I said casually.

She scowled at me and got up.

"Just teach me some freaking Kido already." She growled.

"Which one's do you know?" I asked.

"All up to the early 30's." She said happily.

"That's pathetic for a 6th seat." Hitomi said.

"Well what do you know up to?!" Gekidi shouted.

"Up to early 60's. What about you Amaya?"

"Mid 70's." I said.

"THATS NO FAIR, YOUR HIGHER RANKED THAN ME!" Gekidi screamed.

"It is fair cause we practised, while you slacked off and was lazy." I said.

Gekidi turned around and took up a stance, legs slightly bent and arms forward.

"Hado number 31 shakkaho!" She shouted and a pathetically small red ball of energy hovered in the air and then with a poof went out like a candle.

"That's terrible, your worse than Renji." I said.

I took the stance and raised my arms.

"Watch, Hado Number 31 Shakkaho!" I shouted and a enormous amount of flaming red energy flew from my hands and destroyed the entire target we had set up and scorched a hole in the ground.

"See look at Amaya, she's already mastered it." Hitomi smiled.

Just as Gekidi was about to snap a remark back, Izuru walked over. I had completely lost track of time and we were going to see Rangiku. Izuru wanted to apologize for what happened.

"What's _**he**_ doing here?" Gekidi scoffed.

Hitomi glared at her.

"Were going to see Rangiku." I said.

"That's not what I meant, how the hell can you stand the sight of him." Gekidi scowled.

"Gekidi!" Hitomoi tried to warn her, but she continued.

"No, he's probably a spy they left behind, I mean come on, no one can be that much of a tool." Gekidi spat.

Izuru dropped his head so I couldn't see his face, but I knew this was making him even more depressed.

"You better watch your mouth Gekidi Obi or we may not get along so well." I said coldy.

"Your an even bigger fool for defending him, the mere sight of him brings offence to me and probably everyone else."

Her words were like a venom, I could see it, it was like they were chocking Izuru.

I normally would have kept my cool, but this time she did not deserve forgiveness.

"How dare you, you don't even know what's going on, you have no right to make accusations like that!" I shouted.

She shoved me by the shoulders. I felt my anger rising, I was going to teach her a lesson. I relieved my control and saw the blue light surround me.

"Try that again!" I shouted.

She hesitated for a moment and then put her hands out to shove me, but flew back from the shock. Her eyes widened in shock, but this didn't deter her, she got up and unsheathed her sword.

"B**** I'll kill you for that!" She screamed.

"GEKIDI DON'T!" Hitomi shouted.

Gekidi ran towards me screaming. I saw Izuru's face to turn to fear, for me.

"Amaya!" He yelled.

_**Izuru**_

Why was she defending me, I knew people wouldn't trust me.  
I felt Amaya's spirit energy sky rocket, I looked up from the ground, to see the blue light surrounding her.  
Just her standing there with such power was suffocating.  
I felt my self gag and choke. When I had finally composed myself I saw Gekidi, her face , a mixture of anger and thrill. She unsheathed her sword and ran towards Amaya. Amaya just stood there. Why was she defending me, I didn't wan't her to die defending me. No one should die on my account.

"Amaya!" I yelled.

_**Amaya**_

Izuru didn't need to worry. It should be Gekidi who should be concerened. I adopted a kido stance and put my hands forward.

"Hado number 4 byakuri!" I said. The pale lighning shot from my fingers and hit Gekidi in the stomach. Sending her hurtling towards a tree.

"I would never force a fight I could not win, so why should you do the same, stay down Gekidi." I said coldly.

Hitomi nodded and walked towards Gekidi. I turned around and walked towards Izuru, his face filled with Shock.

"Let's go." I said

He just nodded and turned to catch up with me, as I walked away.

"Sorry about her, she is really unpredictable." I said. I wish I hadn't told him to meet me here.

"I'm fine, but you just, what even was that." Izuru said.

"Um, It's kinda hard to explain."

"We have time."

"Well... there is a part of Taiki Tenshi that is, unpredictable shall we say."

"How so?"

"There is an attack I don't use, because it's too powerful. A scaled down version of it would be what I hit you with, when we fought." I said, ashamed.

"Oh you mean the Ice wall. I'm fine don't feel bad, really." He said hurriedly.

"I thought I killed you! From that moment it threw you back, I regretted it. What if it had..." Izuru cut me off by grabbing my shoulders.

"It didn't, if anyone should feel guilty it should be me."

"No you shouldn't. But the power that I have doesn't need the release of my Zanpakuto. If I try hard enough I can make it come out on its own. The reason I only use rain, Ice and snow is, because lightning is the part that's too powerful. If anything, it should be used as a last resort." I said.

"You really fear It, don't you."

"It has the power to create so much and destroy so much more, why wouldn't I fear it!

I'm actually really worried about obtaining my Bonkai!(Second stage Zanpakuto release.)"

Izuru looked at me for a moment.

"How close are you?" Izuru said.

"Brink of manifesting my Zanpakuto's spirit."

"That's Further than I am, so are you gunna try and put it off, for what's coming it may be good to have." Izuru said.

"No, me and Taiki Tenshi both agreed it was best not to have it, even for what's coming."

"Fair enough, but why didn't you tell me this before." Izuru asked.

"Because I didn't know how you would react to it. I'm a coward, I know but I didn't

want you to freak out or worry or anything."

"Do you really think I would judge you because of something you can't control."

_**Izuru**_

I was a bit nervous to knock and I thought about leaving it for another day, but just as I was about to say to Amaya about it...

"You're going in there!" Amaya said sternly.

"What if she-" Was all I managed to say before she kicked me in butt pushing me in. Rangiku looked up from the table she was sat at.

"R...Rangiku." I stammered.

"Oh hey Izuru come on in." She smiled.

Amaya popped her head up from behind me, since she was only an inch shorter it wasn't that hard.

"Hey Rangiku." Amaya said.

"Hey Amaya."

I felt Amaya's hand on the small of my back pushing me in further. As I looked around I saw Captain Hitsugaya. I didn't really want to make eye contact with him, since I was the one that distracted him and Rangiku, while Momo almost died. I don't think that could be forgiven either.

"I've got some sweet buns... And of course Sake!" Rangiku smiled.

"Huh!" I looked at Rangiku, confused.

"Only one for me." Amaya said.

Rangiku dragged a seat out from under the table and pushed me onto it. With a loud thud, she placed an enormous bottle of sake on the table.

_**Amaya**_

It was around about the 18th bottle that we got to the apology. I of course had only 2 small cups of sake, while Izuru and Rangiku went all out.

"Rangiku." Izuru slurred.

"Yea." Rangiku groaned, her head was resting against the table.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Izuru said now a bit more sober.

"Forget about it."

"But..." He wanted to say something but he couldn't think of anything that would make an impact.

"You did come at me quite hard... DIDN'T YOU!" Rangiku raised her voice dangerously high. Izuru flinched back, and I sat on the edge of my seat ready to push him out of the way in case anything happened.

"And to think you really hurt me when in fact you didn't even put a scratch on me."

Rangiku laughed. I saw Izuru's blush and it made me smile.

"Don't worry, it's just nice of you to come see me like this.

If no one talked then things wouldn't get sorted, understand?"

"I, I think so, thanks Rangiku." Izuru said, now relieved he had finally apologized.

"Another bottle?" Rangiku asked happily

"One more can't hurt." Izuru smiled.

"Not for me, thanks I've got somewhere to be." I said pushing the chair I was just sat on under the table. "I'll come with." Izuru slurred, as he tried to get up he stumbled and fell back into his seat. "No it's fine, enjoy yourself with Rangiku, this is the only time I condone you drinking. You may not get it again." I smiled. I turned and walked out of the door to the squad 4 barracks to see how Momo was doing.

When I had found the room I saw Captain Hitsugaya about to leave, but when he saw me, he turned around and leant against the door frame.

"I know with everything that's happened your going to be protective over her, but she's one of my best friends I'm not going to hurt her." I said taking a seat next to the bed where Momo lay. Her hair was let loose and she lay flat, a mask over her mouth, the ventilator was also attached to it.

"It's not that, when Momo came home on her days off at the academy, she would talk about you. A lot. She said you were her best friend, that was a girl. It's not that I don't trust you Amaya, I just want to see what you have to say." Captain Hitsugaya said.

I turned away from him and looked at Momo.

"H-hi Momo it's me, It's really pointless to ask how your feeling cause your not awake, but I know you can hear me... When you wake up come out of here. We'll get answers, I want to ask a lot of questions as well and so do Izuru, Rangiku and Shuhei... This is so hard cause normally you'll say snappy stuff back to me, but I can tell you this. We'll make them pay."

I was shaking with anger now, my fists clenched against my lap.

"Sorry Momo." I said through gritted teeth.

I quickly walked if not, ran out. I needed to be anywhere but here. In my heart there was only one place I knew I could go. I flash stepped as fast as I could to Shizuka's memorial tree. I stopped, I was standing in front of her sword that I had placed in the ground, not so long ago. I felt my legs give way, I fell to my knee's.

"Why do I feel so helpless?" I said out loud. What did it matter what I said, no one was there.

"How can I be so weak, I'm a lieutenant, how can I help lead my squad now, if I'm so weak!"

I looked up at the tree, it was sunset now, the pink petals of the sakura tree swayed in the wind, glowed a brilliant red as the sun set upon the mountains.

"I can't understand, but, it burns, there is a burning in my heart, it burns my very soul and I don't know what to do about it." I was shaking again.

"If you were here you would know what to do." I dug my hands into the ground, clutching the dirt. I heard a rustle and my head shot up and looked for where the sound came from. To my surprise, Captain Hitsugaya had followed me. I quickly got up, letting anybody see me like this was embarrassing enough, but having a Captain see me like this was even worse.

"C-Captain Hitsugaya, how long have you been standing there?" I stuttered, great now I looked like an even bigger idiot.

"Don't worry, I feel it too. If you practise you can channel it into something, more powerful."

He said, I couldn't see his eyes underneath his snow white hair and I was kind of scared.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you fight to protect someone don't you, every time I've seen you fight, you don't fight to live, you fight to protect those around you. If you want to get stronger, than use that burning sensation in your heart and turn it into strength." He said.

He looked at me, it was like his eyes were piercing my soul.

"T-Thank you, um if you don't mind me asking, why are you telling me this? I mean I know, you know me to talk to through Rangiku, but I didn't really think you would care. I mean I'm not in your squad and I'm just one of the squad 3 lieutenants." I said confused

"What you think I'm cold and heart less." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"No, that's not what I meant." I said quickly.

"Because despite everything you tried to protect Momo and I'm grateful that she has someone like you, to depend on."

I was shocked, I thought I had been the worst kind of help possible to her.

"Don't underestimate your self Amaya, if you can trust in those around you, than you can trust in your own abilities too." He said.

"Ok, are you walking back to the barracks? I'll come with you, if you don't mind. They probably stopped drinking by now, I mean even Rangiku has her limit right?!" I said.

The Captain nodded and we flash stepped to the squad 10 barracks. As we came to the door. I couldn't hear anything.

"Maybe your right." Captain Hitsugaya said.

As we opened the door we saw an unconscious Rangiku and Izuru and Shuhei, both unconscious as well and almost completely naked.

"Or maybe not." I said.

"What the hell?!"

Suddenly Rangiku jumped up gasping for air.

"I almost died!" Rangiku said loudly.

"Why?! What happened?!" Captain Hitsugaya said worried.

"I can't breathe when I lay flat on my boobs." She whined.

"Oh is that it! Why are the boys almost naked?!" I almost screamed I could feel my face go red.

"Oh you jealous." Rangiku smiled.

"No, it's just I've never even seen any boy with an open shirt. To go straight to nakedness is a big step! Besides we discussed this, It wouldn't be fair on him. I can't ask for him to love me back now or probably ever."

"Ugh your such a dead poet, so boring." Rangiku sighed.

I heard someone moan from behind me, I turned around to see Izuru trying to sit up.

"Ugggghhhh! No more sake. How did I even let you talk me into ..." He stopped short at the sight of me.

"A-Amaya." He yelped.

"Izuru..." I croaked.

"Yeah."

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" I shouted in embarrassment.

He screamed in the realisation that he, nor Shuhei had hardly any clothes on. I covered my face with my hands to stop myself from looking.

"Your such a prude Amaya!" Rangiku laughed.

"It's better than being a paedophile like you!" I hissed.

Izuru threw Shuhei's Shihakusho over him while he just finished putting on the bottom half. Izuru breathed a sigh of relief which I thought meant ok it's cool.

As I uncovered my face I saw the top half of Izuru's pale body. I could see his six pack finely chiselled into his stomach .

"Oh no... I think I'm going to pass out." I thought.

I let out another small yelp as I quickly tied to cover my face. Unfortunately Izuru heard me and just managed to see me, cover my face again.

He yelped too.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, so sorry, sorry."

Was all I could say in my embarrassment.

"No Amaya it's not your fault. I'm not even sure how I ended up like this."

He said looking worriedly at Rangiku.

"Truth or dare, but Shuhei wanted to join in with the dare he gave you."

She smiled. I was really hoping, that was all. I didn't need to hear any embarrassing details.

"Ok I'm dressed." Izuru said relieved.

I carefully uncovered my eyes to see him fully clothed and now a lot more sober.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I hope nothing embarrassing that ever happens again.

Huh... WRONG! Since Rangiku was still a bit drunk, she looked over my shoulder and down at my top.

"Hey Amaya why does it look so unrevealing with your shihakusho?" Rangiku said.

"Cause I'm not one of those people, why are you even asking me this?" I asked now a bit suspicious.

Before I could do anything to stop her, Rangiku grabbed the shoulders of my Shihakusho and pulled them down. Revealing my shoulders and a large part of her cleavage like her uniform did. I screamed and as Izuru turned around to see what was wrong, he screamed too. He quickly covered his eyes with his hands, but that didn't stop me from seeing him go red. I quickly tried to pull my shoulders back and cover up. As I tucked in the top half. I turned to Rangiku.

"WHY!" I shouted.

"Cause I thought your too covered up, I mean what will the boys think about someone who's so unrevealing."

She said shakily.

"R-R-RANGIKU!" I shook in anger as I hit her round the head.

She screamed.

"Captain help me!" Rangiku yelled.

Captain Hitsugaya just shrugged. I hit her round the head one more time. I then turned around, grabbed Izuru's wrist pulling his hand away from his eyes and walked out the door. I was pulling Izuru along angrily not realising I still had hold of Izuru's hand.

"Uh, Amaya." Izuru stammered.

I turned around.

"What's wrong Izuru?"

"You um, well your still, um holding, my um hand."

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry, so sorry, sorry!" I said embarrassed.

"Stop apologizing it's fine." Izuru said as I let go of his hand.

I could feel his soft touch graze my fingers.

"It's seems this has been a really embarrassing day." I sighed.

"Yeah, it has."

"I think I'm going to go to my room." I said.

"Ok I'll walk you there." He said.

"No I'll be fine." I said walking away.

That night I couldn't sleep at all I just lay in my bed. It was sort of stuffy in my room, so I decided to go to the balcony just upstairs near the barracks roof. I decided to bring a blanket, but I couldn't find a small one so I just bought my large one. Once I got there, I sat down and covered myself with the blanket, that's when I heard someone behind me.

_**Izuru**_

I really couldn't sleep. I had lay on top of my bed for hours, thinking about everything that had happened. I had done this before, but this time I really thought about it. How terrible everything really was. How everything would never be the same. This just made it harder for me to sleep. I got off my bed and walked upstairs to the balcony near the barracks roof. As I got to the top I saw Amaya a meter away from the ledge. Her hair was tied with a small dark blue ribbon near the bottom and she wore a long sleeve light blue Kimono. She was wrapped in a large blanket just looking at the stars. I was about to approach her when the wooden floor creaked underneath my feet. She jumped lightly and shot her head around to see me.

"Oh, it's you Izuru." She said relieved.

"Sorry I - I didn't mean to scare you." I stuttered.

"No, I'm just jumpy at night." She smiled as she waved to me to sit down.

"So you couldn't sleep either?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Yeah I couldn't stop thinking about everything. Same for you?" She looked at me.

"Yeah. It's just..."

"Every things going to change now." She said knowingly.

"Hasn't it already." I said.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Were going to get a new captain, but until then me and you are leading the squad."

"I know."

"Oh, here Izuru, aren't you cold?" She asked handing me the other side of the blanket. I wrapped it around me and as I did it pulled us closer together.

"Um I wasn't really, but thanks." I said.

"Hey Izuru."

"Yeah Amaya?"

"Why does this stuff happen to us?" She said, sadness filling her voice.

"I don't know. I think that's just the way it is." A shooting star suddenly went past.

It was only for a second but I saw it and so did she. "Remember when we were children and we said we were going to become soul reapers?" She smiled.

"Yeah. I know you miss her Amaya. I miss my parents too." I said.

"So we did have two Shizuka's in our lives." She said.

My mothers name was Shizuka, when I was a small child both my parents died. I can't remember much, but it was hard growing up without them. I was always quite and when I first met Amaya I didn't really know what to say. We were small children at the time and she was even more shy than I was.

"I'll tell you something, from being a very shy child, your a very confident lieutenant." I said.

"Hey, I would still be shy if you and Shuhei hadn't snapped me back into reality." She smiled.

She yawned and her head drifted on to my shoulder.

"I thought you couldn't sleep." I smiled.

"Talking, to you just made me, feel better." She sighed sleepily.

I yawned.

"Great, now I'm going to get tired now." I moaned.

"Sorry...Izuru..." She breathed. Her eyes closed.

She had fallen asleep. My eye's felt heavy and I was about to go to sleep as well.

I made sure Amaya was warm enough by gently pulling her into the middle of the blanket. As I lay back Amaya's head fell on to my chest. One of her arms on my stomach, I protectively pulled her gently closer and let myself drift into sleep.

I felt the redness of the rising sun hit my face, as I opened my eyes I saw the most amazing sunrise. Amaya couldn't miss this. I gently pushed her arm and I saw her eyes slowly open. The eyes that could pierce my soul.

She groaned slightly.

"Izuru...what is it."

"Amaya look at the sky." I said.

Amaya's head turned upwards slightly and her eye's widened as she saw the beauty of the sunrise.

"Wow... I'm really glad you woke me up. This is too amazing to miss." She smiled.

And for all that while we just lay there, looking up at the sun rise. "Izuru...thanks." She smiled as her eyes slowly closed and she drifted to sleep once more.

_**(A poem for Amaya)**_

_**My Marigold**_

_**She is radiant like a flower, yet even more fragile.**_

_**She blooms in the darkness, her roots digging in complete despair.**_

_**A flower on the precipice.**_

_**A beam of hope in a pitch black world, where monsters creep and children scream.**_

_**Despair her very nature. Her greatest weapon.**_

_**Sadness too common in her heart. Like she is breathing without air.**_

_**Yet never to much for her to bear.**_

_**Her eye's pierce your soul.**_

_**Leaving nothing left unfound.**_

_**A comfort to all she touches around her.**_

_**A curse to all enemy's.**_

_**Despair, her world of black and white.**_

_**Never to wilt.**_

_**She is a Marigold. My Marigold.**_

_**By Izuru Kira.**_


End file.
